O verão glorioso
by entlzab
Summary: Harry passa o verão com Severus Snape. Slash. First Time. COMPLETA
1. Capítulo 1

Título: O verão glorioso  
Tipo: Slash  
Censura: M  
Gênero: Angst, Dark, Romance  
Spoilers: Todos os 5 livros, todos os 3 filmes  
Resumo: Harry passa o verão com Snape. Continuação de A prisão de Harry Potter. Mas pode ser lido separadamente.  
Beta: A grande Lilibeth, ou será Lili-beta?  
Notas: Peço desculpas se alguns dos nomes estiverem no original e não na tradução brasileira. Eu não acredito em traduzir nomes, embora eu conscientemente acredite em alienígenas como um exercício de estatística.  
Nota 2: Essa fic é uma continuação da fic de Magalud chamada A Prisão de Harry Potter. Você não precisa ler para entender, mas eu vou te amar se você fizer isso.  
Disclaimer: Todos esses personagens são de J.K. Rowling. Por favor, não me processe, porque eu não estou ganhando nenhum dinheiro com isso.

**O verão glorioso**

_"O inverno do nosso descontentamento foi convertido agora em glorioso verão por este sol de York, e todas as nuvens que ameaçavam a nossa casa estão enterradas no mais interno fundo do oceano. Agora as nossas frontes estão coroadas de palmas gloriosas"._

_W. Shakespeare_, Ricardo III_, Ato Um, Cena Um._

**Capítulo 1**

– Chegamos.

Harry Potter olhou em volta, e não pôde deixar de experimentar alguma surpresa. Era uma cabana inglesa confortável, não muito grande, rústica, com móveis de madeira escura e esparsos objetos decorativos. Nada do que ele esperava, levando-se em conta que seu dono era Severus Snape, Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts.

Harry tinha passado por um de seus piores dias na vida: tinha sido preso pela polícia Muggle, acusado de tráfico de drogas. A droga em questão tinha sido um inocente pó de Floo, mas para os policiais Muggle aquilo parecera ser uma misteriosa substância tóxica. Tudo tinha sido uma armação de seus tios, ansiosos por se verem livres de Harry. A coisa se tornara ainda mais surreal quando Snape aparecera vestido de advogado rico, bem-vestido e loquaz, e em três tempos o tirara da prisão. Agora, ele estava num lugar que nunca estivera antes: o local onde Snape passava os verões. E Harry passaria o verão com seu professor de Poções.

– Como pode ver – Snape interrompeu seus pensamentos –, não é muito grande, e não há muito aqui para manter um jovem longe do tédio. Você terá que improvisar suas próprias distrações.

– Tudo bem. – Ele sempre fazia isso com os Dursley, mesmo. – Sem problema.

– Por questões de segurança, você está proibido de se afastar da casa sozinho. Isso significa sair do terreno. Há proteções mágicas por todo o perímetro, e feitiços para desencorajar visitantes. Mas você deve ter reparado que o terreno não é exatamente pequeno.

Harry anotou mentalmente que deveria checar o jardim assim que fosse possível. Pena que eles tinham chegado à cabana à noite, e ele não pudera ver tudo. Snape – Severus, corrigiu-se mentalmente – mostrou:

– Ali é a cozinha, ali o banheiro, essa porta é meu quarto. Eu jamais pensei em ter companhia, portanto não há quarto de hóspedes. Mas posso arrumar um lugar para você dormir na sala onde estoco ingredientes. Venha comigo – Harry obedeceu e viu um quartinho do lado da cozinha, que não era tão pequeno quanto parecia – Se isso não for aceitável, você pode ocupar o sofá da sala.

– Não, aqui está bom. Tem uma cama extra?

Severus tirou sua varinha e transfigurou uma cama no quartinho.

– Obrigado – Harry agradeceu.

– Aqui estão suas coisas. – Severus tirou um cubo de madeira e tocou a ponta da varinha nele: o cubo se transformou no malão, completo com uma gaiola de pássaro – Pode arrumá-las enquanto eu abro a lareira.

Harry obedeceu, mas logo ouviu vozes na sala. Estava claro que Severus estava conversando com alguém na lareira. Harry ficou tentando prestar atenção no diálogo, mas não conseguiu captar mais do que algumas palavras esparsas até que Severus o chamou:

– Harry, o diretor quer falar com você.

A cabeça de Dumbledore pairava entre as chamas da pequena lareira da cabana. Harry prontamente se apresentou:

– Boa noite, senhor.

– Olá, Harry – saudou Dumbledore alegremente – Como está?

– Agora estou bem. Obrigado por ter me ajudado com a polícia.

– Não, você deve agradecer ao Prof. Snape. Foi ele que o tirou da cadeia, não foi?

– Sim, senhor.

– Harry, o Prof. Snape me disse que você prefere passar o verão com ele. Isso é verdade?

– Sim, senhor.

– Eu pensei que gostaria de rever Remus Lupin e passar sua folga com seus amigos.

– Oh, bem, eu... Na verdade, senhor, o que eu não quero é voltar para Grimmauld Place.

– A casa passou o ano em reformas. – anunciou Dumbledore, animadamente – O retrato da mãe de Sirius foi retirado, depois de meses de tentativas.

– Parece ótimo, Prof. Dumbledore, mas... Sirius não estará lá.

– Harry – O velho professor suavizou a voz – Já faz mais de um ano. Você se recuperou tão bem depois da morte do jovem Diggory.

– Sirius era bem mais próximo do que Cedric. Mas tem mais uma coisa: Lupin iria me tratar como um amigo, eu acho. No momento, eu preciso de um adulto do meu lado.

– Está bem, Harry. Mas se vai passar o verão com Prof. Snape, lembre-se que está aí por sua própria escolha. De qualquer modo, você pode mudar de idéia a qualquer momento. Até lá, deve obedecê-lo em tudo que ele disser. Lembre-se de que ele estará zelando por sua segurança sozinho. Em Grimmauld Place, seria mais fácil fazer isso, mas mesmo assim confio plenamente nas habilidades de Severus em protegê-lo, Harry.

– Obrigado, senhor.

– Não há de quê, meu rapaz. Lembre-se de que minha porta está sempre aberta. Tenha um bom verão.

Dumbledore encerrou a ligação e Harry ficou imaginando que tipo de verão ele teria, com Snape por perto. E ele ainda não entendia muito bem como ele tinha escolhido isso. Mas de alguma forma, ele sentia que tudo iria terminar bem.

Eles tomaram sopa no jantar, e foi uma refeição razoavelmente tensa. O fato é que Snape e Harry tinham pouco em comum, e por um instante Harry começou a achar que talvez aquela idéia de passar o verão com Snape não fosse tão boa, afinal.

Harry quebrou o silêncio desconfortável:

– Er... Eu queria agradecer.

– Não há o que agradecer. Eu estava sob ordens de Dumbledore.

– Não, digo, por me receber em sua casa – Severus grunhiu algo como "Nenhum problema" e voltou a se ocupar de sua sopa. – É uma casa bonita – Assim que Harry pronunciou as palavras, viu como eram desajeitadas.

Novo grunhido.

Ele voltara a ser Snape, pensou Harry, e Snape definitivamente não era de jogar conversa fora ou de falar de assuntos amenos. Mas isso não iria impedir Harry de tentar estabelecer algum tipo de diálogo.

– Ela é de sua família?

Snape pareceu empalidecer um pouco mais.

– Não, ela é minha. Tome sua sopa, Potter.

– Harry – Snape o olhou – Se vou chamá-lo de Severus, então pode me chamar de Harry.

Snape deu um sorriso sarcástico.

– Muito bem, _Harry_. Diga-me então, Harry, por que preferiu passar o verão longe de seus amigos?

A pergunta pegou Harry de surpresa.

– Bom, eu... Eu já falei: aquela casa me faz lembrar Sirius.

– Você poderia ter ido para um outro lugar – lembrou Snape – O Diretor ficaria feliz de deixá-lo com os Weasley.

– Eu sei, mas prefiro não ficar com eles. Não vai me mandar para lá, vai?

– Ainda estou pensando sobre isso, já que você não respondeu minha pergunta: por quê?

– Porque prefiro passar o verão aqui, só isso. – Harry se surpreendeu ao perceber que aquilo era verdade.

– Pot – Harry, nós mal nos tratamos de maneira civilizada, para não mencionar o fato de que passamos anos nos odiando mutuamente. Por que essa súbita predileção por minha companhia?

– Justamente por isso – confessou Harry, vermelho – Você não gosta de mim, não se importa comigo, mas sei que não vai me maltratar. O ano inteiro meus amigos viviam pisando em ovos perto de mim, sempre me perguntando se eu estava bem, como eu estava me sentindo, e evitando falar no nome de Sirius. Eles me tratam diferente. Você, não.

Snape pareceu considerar aquilo.

– Este não é um lugar de diversão. E você terá que ajudar na casa.

– É, ela está mesmo precisando de uma limpeza. Posso ajudar sem problemas.

– Não tenho muita coisa para distrair um adolescente aqui.

– Já disse que isso não é problema.

– Como queira. Eu tenho trabalho a fazer no laboratório – Harry franziu o cenho e olhou em volta, intrigado. A casa não era grande, e ele não vira lugar para um laboratório de Poções. – No porão, Potter – Snape apontou para uma porta discreta na cozinha – É lá que ficarei boa parte do tempo.

– Posso ajudar?

Foi a vez de Snape franzir o cenho:

– E por que ajudaria? Você é um fracasso em Poções.

– Posso preparar os ingredientes, ser seu ajudante. Assim você trabalha mais rápido.

– Você precisa completar todos os seus trabalhos escolares de verão. Depois veremos – Ele se ergueu e levou o prato vazio até a pia – Agora vá dormir. Você teve um dia cheio.

– Não quer ajuda com a louça?

– Pode deixar comigo.

Harry pensou em resistir, mas desistiu. Ele mal chegara, não queria irritar Snape logo de cara. Além do mais, como pôde perceber assim que sua cabeça pousou no travesseiro, ele estava mesmo cansado.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou e viu-se sozinho em casa. Tomou um banho e assim que saiu do banheiro, encontrou Snape entrando na cozinha, carregado de compras.

– Precisa de ajuda?

– Bom-dia para você também, Potter. Não será necessário, eu posso guardar tudo.

– Então enquanto isso, posso fazer o café. Que tal ovos mexidos?

– Para sua sorte, eu acabo de comprar ovos. Há panelas no armário embaixo da pia.

Um pouco constrangidos, os dois se movimentavam na pequena cozinha, para preparar o café da manhã. Depois da refeição, Harry se ofereceu para lavar os pratos, e Snape se recolheu ao laboratório, lembrando ao jovem que ele deveria estudar.

Quando Harry terminou na cozinha, ele se dirigiu a seu quarto, disposto a pegar seus livros, mas interrompeu-se no meio do caminho. À luz do dia, ele notou que a casa tinha um ar sujo e abandonado. Ele se lembrou de que o local provavelmente ficava fechado o ano inteiro, por isso juntava tanta poeira. Também se lembrou que Snape pedira que ele ajudasse nas tarefas de casa, então achou natural procurar material de limpeza e começar a faxina.

Com baldes, escovões e sabão, Harry escolheu a cozinha para começar. A tarefa de limpar armários, lavar a louça e os copos guardados consumiu-lhe boa parte da manhã. Ele lavaria o chão mais tarde, mas achou que estava na hora de começar a preparar o almoço. Ainda bem que a dispensa estava cheia.

Quando o cozido de carne com batatas estava pronto, ele se perguntou se deveria chamar Snape. Logo desistiu da idéia: provavelmente o Mestre de Poções gritaria com ele por interromper-lhe o trabalho. Ele decidiu comer sozinho, terminar a faxina na cozinha e começar a fazer seus deveres.

Quando emergiu do laboratório no meio da tarde, Severus encontrou o garoto debruçado sobre os livros, na sala. Franziu o cenho:

– Não está com fome?

– Não, eu almocei. Não o chamei porque achei que não queria ser incomodado. Mas deixei comida no forno, se estiver com fome. Deveria tê-lo chamado?

– Se tivesse me chamado, eu não teria interrompido meu trabalho.

– Mas teria me expulsado do laboratório?

– Não teria corrido com você de lá, se é o que sugeriu. E seus deveres?

– Ainda há muito que fazer. Mas eu posso esquentar seu prato primeiro.

– Não interrompa seus estudos – Severus olhou em volta – Você saiu de casa hoje?

– Não. Ninguém pode saber que eu estou aqui.

– Potter, eu lhe disse que a casa é protegida. Pode andar pelo terreno.

– Bom, na verdade, eu me distraí aqui dentro mesmo.

– Você deve sair de casa. Precisa tomar sol.

Harry reprimiu um sorriso:

– Você também podia pegar um solzinho.

Snape olhou para ele e estreitou os olhos, azedo:

– Sol é para crianças e plantas. Eu tenho mais de 35 anos e não tenho o pé enfiado num vaso com terra.

Harry precisou piscar, mas percebeu que a resposta era um tipo de piada ácida, típica de Snape.

– Ainda digo que não faria mal.

Snape grunhiu e se dirigiu à cozinha, onde fez sua refeição antes de voltar novamente ao laboratório.

Mais uma vez sozinho, Harry deixou os livros de Transfiguração e, movido pela curiosidade, abriu a porta da cozinha. Ele se espantou ao ver um pequeno quintal, que precisava de um jardineiro com urgência. Havia árvores mais atrás, e um local onde ele poderia descansar, cheio de sombra. Interessado em ver mais, ele deu a volta na casa e percebeu que o jardim na parte da frente não estava em melhores condições. A casa definitivamente ficava muito abandonada, concluiu. Ele se decidiu a encampar a tarefa – mas só a partir do dia seguinte.

O pouco que restava do dia foi gasto com suas lições. A noite já descia sobre a cabana quando Snape voltou do laboratório. Harry indagou:

– Está com fome? Posso preparar uns sanduíches para nós com o que sobrou do cozido.

– Sanduíches de cozido? – A sobrancelha de Snape estava alta – De onde você tirou essa idéia, Potter?

– Meu nome é Harry. E saiba que minha tia faz isso sempre. Ela usa pão de hambúrguer e molho chili.

– Eu faço o jantar – decidiu Snape – Poupe-me das demonstrações da culinária Muggle.

– Você sabe cozinhar?

– Potter – O olhar de Snape se estreitou – O que eu faço para viver?

Harry sabia que estava sendo tratado como um estudante particularmente estúpido.

– Poções – respondeu timidamente.

– Em outras palavras, eu preparo ingredientes e os cozinho em grandes panelas ferventes, não concorda?

O garoto enrubesceu.

– Oh. É claro.

– Mas se quiser ajudar, posso lhe ensinar a preparar...

Harry nunca soube o que Snape ia ensinar a preparar, porque ele se interrompeu naquele exato momento, segurando com força o braço direito. Demorou alguns segundos até Harry entender o que acontecia: a Marca Negra. Ele sentiu a cicatriz em sua testa latejar.

– Bem, Potter, parece que você vai ter que consumir seus sanduíches de cozido, afinal de contas. – Harry não sabia o que dizer, mas Snape continuou – Pratique seus exercícios de Oclumência.

– Sim, senhor.

Ele também queria dizer algo como "Boa sorte" ou "Tome cuidado", mas Snape saiu rapidamente pela porta, e Harry logo ouviu o estalido indicando que ele Disaparatara. Engraçado, junto com Snape sua fome também se foi.

Harry não comeu os sanduíches com o resto do cozido. Era tarde da noite quando ele tomou uma xícara de chá. Depois foi para o seu quarto, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria dormir. Não que ele tivesse planos de esperar acordado por Snape, mas sua cicatriz incomodava e não o deixaria dormir de qualquer jeito. Depois, ele tinha que admitir estar curioso. Com a Oclumência, ele não estava mais tão vulnerável em relação a Voldemort. Mas mesmo sua mente estando fechada, Harry podia sentir a ira do Lord das Trevas naquela noite.

Durante toda aquela noite, ele cochilou levemente, mas a cicatriz latejando lhe deu a certeza de que Voldemort usava a Cruciatus e estava particularmente irritado. Ele imaginou se Snape tinha recebido alguma punição.

Entre um cochilo e outro, Harry procurava perceber se Snape tinha voltado. O dia amanheceu e Harry simplesmente desistiu de dormir, arriscando-se a olhar no quarto principal da casa e confirmar que o dono ainda não chegara. A cicatriz de Harry agora tinha uma dor meio nula, mas permanente, como uma enxaqueca mal-curada. Ele fez outro chá, tentando não pensar naquilo que não saía de sua cabeça. Procurou se ocupar faxinando outro cômodo da casa – desta vez, o quartinho onde dormia.

O sol brilhava alto quando ele ouviu um barulho na sala. Harry parou com a limpeza e foi ver o que era.

Snape estava dobrado na cintura, cambaleando. Harry correu a ampará-lo:

– Severus...!

Ele começou a levá-lo para o quarto, dizendo:

– Está ferido! Eu vou chamar o Prof. Dumbledore!

– Não!... – A voz de Snape era entrecortada, e ele deveria estar com muita dor – Não, eu posso... posso cuidar disso!

Harry o ajudou a sentar-se na cama, e ele pediu:

– Preciso... daquelas poções...

Havia três frascos num móvel perto da cama, e Harry trouxe os três para ele. Um ele tomou imediatamente, o outro ele colocou na cama e o terceiro ele levou aos lábios, mas antes de conseguir tomar, ele tombou para o lado. Havia desmaiado. Harry se apavorou:

– Prof. Snape! Prof. Snape!

Sem saber o que fazer, ele pegou o vidro de poção e o forçou pela garganta de Snape abaixo. Ele resmungou e se mexeu, mas não voltou à consciência.

Harry estava quase sem poder respirar. O que ele iria fazer?

Ele correu para a lareira, jogou um pouco de pó e inclinou-se nas chamas, chamando:

– Prof. Dumbledore! Prof. Dumbledore!

A voz dele deveria ter transparecido todo o desespero, porque o diretor de Hogwarts imediatamente atendeu:

– Harry! O que aconteceu?

– É o Prof. Snape! Ele foi a uma reunião com Voldemort, e voltou muito mal! Ele desmaiou, e a roupa dele está toda molhada – eu acho que é sangue! Madame Pomfrey não pode vir para cá?

– Lamento, Harry, mas isso não é possível. Esse local onde você está é Imapeável. Não temos como chegar até vocês.

– Mas ele está muito mal! – A voz de Harry se elevou algumas oitavas – Ele pode até morrer! Está sangrando muito, pálido, e acabou de desmaiar!

– Harry, preste atenção. Você vai ter que cuidar dele.

– Cuidar dele? Mas como? Eu não sei o que fazer!

– Espere aí. Vou trazer Madame Pomfrey para lhe dizer o que você vai ter que fazer.

Não foi exatamente uma operação fácil, a de ser instruído pela lareira sobre como cuidar de um Snape ferido e inconsciente. Harry se sentia como um passageiro de avião que tinha de pousar sozinho a aeronave, sendo instruído pelo rádio. Ele ia anotando tudo que precisava fazer, as poções que teria que administrar, de quanto em quanto tempo. Mas ele arregalou os olhos quando a enfermeira começou a dizer que ele teria que fazer feitiços.

– Mas... eu não posso usar mágica! – lembrou o garoto – É contra as regras da escola. Posso ser expulso por causa disso!

Madame Pomfrey garantiu:

– É o modo mais rápido e eficiente de cuidar dos ferimentos dele. Para evitar encrencas, use a varinha dele. Precisa fechar as feridas primeiro, depois usar o outro feitiço que eu lhe disse para ver se ele tem alguma coisa quebrada, e o outro para emendar o osso. Procure mantê-lo aquecido para ele não entrar em choque. Você vai precisar preparar a Poção de Reposição de Sangue. Não é difícil, é matéria para o 5° ano.

– Ele vai ficar uma fera se eu mexer no laboratório dele. Ou se souber que chamei vocês.

– Depois eu falo com Severus – disse o Prof. Dumbledore – Chame novamente se precisar de ajuda, Harry.

Harry se despediu e foi correndo cuidar de seu professor. Ele estava apavorado com a responsabilidade, mas estava ainda mais apavorado que o homem morresse diante de seus olhos.

A primeira coisa que Harry fez foi localizar a varinha de Severus no meio de suas roupas encharcadas de sangue. A visão do sangue o fez se apressar ainda mais. Com dificuldade, ele tirou as roupas de Severus para ver os ferimentos. Ele tinha cortes generalizados nos braços e um machucado feio na testa. Mas o pior estava no abdômen: um corte muito profundo, como se ele tivesse levado uma facada. A primeira coisa que Harry fez foi usar a varinha para fechar todas aquelas feridas.

Depois, usando o feitiço que Madame Pomfrey indicara, verificou rachaduras em três costelas. Devia ser por isso que ele estava respirando de modo rápido. Harry emendou os ossos e observou o que tinha feito até o momento.

Severus estava pálido, mortalmente pálido, e sua pele parecia ter adquirido um aspecto parecido com cera. Estava fria ao toque. Harry observou o corpo de seu professor: tinha muitos ferimentos e marcas roxas, estava imundo por causa de sangue e terra. Ele obviamente rolara pelo chão. Alguns músculos espasmavam de vez em quando – efeitos colaterais da Maldição Cruciatus, ele sabia. Aparentemente, ele estava estável, e bem melhor.

Mas Harry reparou uma coisa que jamais tinha passado por sua cabeça antes: aquele corpo era bem-feito. Não era atlético, certamente, nem jovem, mas simplesmente bem-feito e bem-cuidado. As pernas eram bem torneadas e fortes, os braços firmes sem serem demasiadamente musculosos, o abdômen firme, o peito amplo que tinha poucos pêlos e dois mamilos escuros. Não havia depósitos de gordura visíveis, mas não era um corpo duro e cheio de ângulos. Em certos locais havia até algumas curvas convidativas. Com todas aquelas roupas que Severus costumava usar, poucos poderiam adivinhar que um corpo desses estava escondido embaixo delas.

Por outro lado, Harry ficou chocado em notar que estava reparando essas coisas em seu professor. Ele tinha finalmente admitido para si mesmo, durante o seu sexto ano, a atração por membros de seu próprio sexo, mas ainda não tinha agido em cima dessa atração, e sequer tinha tido arranjado coragem de contar a seus melhores amigos. Ron e Hermione iriam entender, Harry dizia para si mesmo. Por enquanto, ele se contentava em admirar alguns garotos bonitos e fantasiava ficar com algum deles.

Apesar das circunstâncias, Harry tinha de reconhecer que estava diante de um belo exemplar de um corpo masculino, um bem atraente. A maior surpresa era que ele estava achando Severus atraente, e não estava enojado por ter aqueles pensamentos a respeito de seu professor. Ele era um homem, um homem adulto – não era como seus colegas. Deveria saber tudo a respeito de sexo. Como seria Snape na cama?

Droga, aquilo não era hora de pensar nisso, censurou-se Harry, voltando ao trabalho. Cuidadosamente, usando uma esponja, uma toalha e uma bacia de água aquecida, Harry limpou o corpo de Snape e envolveu-o em cobertores, apesar de ser verão. Madame Pomfrey dissera que ele precisava estar aquecido. Harry deu-lhe uma poção contra dor e foi ao laboratório preparar a Poção de Reposição de Sangue. Ele se sentiu como se estivesse violando algum tipo de terreno sagrado. Enquanto fazia a poção, ele constantemente ia checar para ver se Snape tinha acordado.

Era metade da tarde quando Harry sentiu que Severus poderia estar dormindo, e não meramente desmaiado. Ele achou melhor deixar alguma comida pronta. Madame Pomfrey também dissera que alimentação era importante, e Harry já observara que Severus não era cuidadoso com isso, comendo em horários irregulares, isso quando comia. Por isso, ele fez outra sopa, dessa vez reforçada, uma de galinha.

Enquanto a Poção de Reposição de Sangue esfriava, Harry observou seu professor, ainda adormecido. Ainda estava com uma palidez marmórea, mas as linhas de seu rosto pareciam um pouco mais suavizadas. Naquele momento, jamais Harry o viu tão humano, tão distante daquele homem odioso que fazia sua raiva emergir cada vez que o tratava injustamente na escola. Ele sentiu naquele momento traços do homem que o libertara da cadeia há poucos dias – um homem que era duro, mas que o protegia e não o machucaria. Um adulto em quem confiar. Ou mais do que isso.

Com paciência e cuidado, Harry conseguiu fazer Severus tomar, mesmo desacordado, a poção que ele precisava. E já que estava enfiando líquidos goela abaixo de seu paciente, ele arriscou dar um copo da sopa de galinha. E ficou do lado dele, esperando alguma reação.

Harry pegou uma cadeira na sala e colocou ao lado da cama. Ficou lá a noite toda.

Pelo menos dessa vez sua cicatriz estava quieta.


	3. capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Severus Snape era uma daquelas pessoas que antes mesmo de abrir os olhos já sabia onde estava. Portanto, quando despertou, tinha certeza de que não estava nas masmorras de Hogwarts, mas sim na sua cabana, aquela que usava durante o verão.

Outra coisa que ele sabia é que estava com dores. Mas não tão grandes quanto supunha. Isso o intrigou.

Olhando para o lado, ficou surpreso. Harry estava sentado perto de sua cabeceira, dormindo desajeitado com a cabeça inclinada para trás, pousada no encosto da cadeira. Com dificuldade e tomando cuidado para não acordar o rapaz, ele se levantou para ir ao banheiro, surpreendendo-se ao se ver apenas com a roupa de baixo. Atravessou o quarto cambaleando, com tudo girando a seu redor até chegar ao banheiro. Quando voltou, notou que Harry não acordara. Também notou que em sua cabeceira estavam diversos vidros de poções.

Por um instante, ele teve forças para se irritar com a perspectiva de o garoto ter revirado suas coisas e bagunçado seus estoques. Logo em seguida, um cansaço tão grande tomou conta de seu corpo que ele afundou no travesseiro, a irritação dissipando-se rapidamente. Ocorreu-lhe, enquanto sentia os músculos doloridos relaxando, que o garoto devia estar ali há muito tempo. De novo, ele ficou intrigado. Por que Harry Potter faria isso?

A última pessoa que cuidara dele quando estivera doente tinha sido Madame Pomfrey, e isso no seu primeiro ano. Ele ficara admirado: fora sua mãe, ninguém jamais fizera isso por ele antes. Que Potter – corrigiu-se, Harry – estivesse fazendo isso agora era uma surpresa pela qual ele jamais esperaria.

Severus fechou os olhos, exausto. No último ano, seu conceito a respeito de Harry Potter mudara consideravelmente. As aulas de Oclumência tinham aberto uma porta que ele jamais suspeitara: a infância do Menino de Ouro não tinha sido nem rosa nem dourada. A convivência do sexto ano de Harry em Hogwarts confirmara aquela visão. Era surpreendente que o filho de James Potter tivesse uma vida infeliz. Severus descobrira que Potter não tinha mágoas a esse respeito, e sim, marcas.

Essa era uma circunstância que Severus podia entender bem, tendo vivido literalmente a mesma coisa. Além do mais, a morte do padrinho deixara Pot – _Harry_, corrigiu-se – mais circunspecto, menos sorridente. Era evidente o impacto daquela perda.

Pena, pensou Severus, porque o rosto de Harry era capaz de iluminar uma sala se estivesse sorrindo. O garoto conseguia irradiar exuberância nos gestos mais simples, com uma sinceridade e uma inocência infecciosa. Ele podia ser cativante, mas ainda assim era algo discreto e charmoso. Não que ele fosse atraente no sentido físico, mas havia um certo charme que Severus começara a perceber aos poucos no último ano.

Aos poucos, ele já não era tão irritante.

Aos poucos, ele começou a ser atraente.

Aos poucos, ele podia ser Harry.

Infelizmente, tudo isso era proibido para Severus. Se Harry descobrisse o que Severus era, o que ele carregava, o menino provavelmente voltaria a tratá-lo como seu professor odioso. Mas Severus não podia esperar ser tratado diferente. Todos o usavam. Era assim que as coisas eram. Sua vida era isso.

Uma onda de desconforto perpassou-lhe o corpo, e ele afundou mais ainda rumo à inconsciência, gemendo levemente. A imagem de Harry, sorridente, embaralhou-se em sua mente numa névoa cinza. Severus afundou mais e mais, rumo à perda total de sentidos.

Uma mão distante tocou-lhe a testa em brasa.

– Está tudo bem, Severus.

O gesto não o devolveu à consciência, mas era um toque gentil e terno, confortador, que o fez relaxar completamente e abraçar a escuridão com alívio.

div style"text-align: center;" o 0 o /div 

Foi o mesmo toque gentil que o acordou. Olhos verdes brilhavam para ele tanto quanto o sorriso que o saudou.

– Boa-tarde, Severus. Como se sente?

Como se tivesse engolido um fardo de algodão e caído de uma vassoura no campo de Quidditch.

Severus viu o frasco de poção na mão de Harry e sentou-se na cama, com um careta por causa dos ossos doídos.

– O que é isso?

– Poção de Reposição Sangüínea. – Ele parecia orgulhoso. – Já é minha segunda remessa.

– Eu não tenho essa poção em estoque. Como a conseguiu?

– Eu fiz.

– Impossível.

– Não, eu fiz.

– Eu digo que é impossível. Primeiro porque você não saberia fazer uma poção nem para salvar sua vida. Segundo porque isso implicaria que você usou meu laboratório, e nem você seria imprudente o suficiente para usar o meu laboratório sem minha permissão.

Harry não se intimidou:

– Tudo bem, pode me colocar em detenção mais tarde, se quiser. Está com fome?

– Não.

– Eu fiz uma sopa e podia tentar tomar um pouco. Está há muito tempo sem comer.

– Eu disse que não estou com fome.

– Olhe, eu vi como ficou. Passou bem mal. Acreditei que não sobrevivesse.

– E aí resolveu bancar a enfermeira? O que o fez pensar que podia cuidar de uma pessoa doente?

– Eu consultei Madame Pomfrey. Ela me disse o que fazer. Agora pare de ser rabugento e tome sua poção.

– Tomar uma poção que você fez? Isso pode me envenenar!

Harry perdeu a paciência:

– Pois para seu governo, a poção funciona! Sua febre abaixou, e os ferimentos não infeccionaram.

– Febres? Ferimentos?

– Você teve febre muito alta, não sei como não delirou. E havia ferimentos bem profundos em todo seu corpo. Perdeu muito sangue, então tive que fazer a poção. Está muito fraco, e precisa tomar isso. Vamos lá.

Severus o encarou, tentando esconder sua surpresa. Harry tinha se esforçado demais para mantê-lo vivo. Na verdade, ele ainda se sentia fraco demais para discutir.

– Então me dê logo essa maldita poção e a sopa.

Harry imediatamente lhe entregou dois vidros:

– Uma é para o sangue, a outra para febre. Espere que vou esquentar a sopa.

O rapaz deixou Severus, que tomou suas poções com um milhão de pensamentos sobrevoando sua cabeça ainda pesada de febre. Um arrepio de frio percorreu-lhe o corpo e ele fechou os olhos, suspirando alto.

A voz de Harry o devolveu à realidade.

– Severus, tudo bem?

– Sim, eu estou ótimo – mentiu, ajeitando-se na cama e recebendo uma bandeja com o prato de sopa no colo – Eu não tenho uma bandeja.

– Eu transfigurei uma chaleira. Coma logo antes que esfrie.

– Você está mesmo decidido a bancar a enfermeira, não está?

– Você precisa de cuidados e eu sou o único por perto. – Houve uma pausa. – Eu senti que Vold – Você-Sabe-Quem estava muito irritado.

Severus demorou a responder.

– E sua Oclumência?

– Estava sob controle, mas era raiva demais. Por que ele tinha tanta raiva?

– Bem, ele queria saber a seu respeito.

– Eu? Como assim?

– Ele soube que você tinha sido preso e não estava mais na casa de seus tios. Pensa que está desprotegido e vulnerável a um ataque. Quer localizá-lo de qualquer maneira.

– E descontou essa raiva toda em você?

– Minha saída de Hogwarts foi considerada... inoportuna. O Lord das Trevas ficou deveras desgostoso.

– Para dizer o mínimo – Harry se sentiu culpado – Desculpe.

– Por quê?

– Pelo que passou por minha causa. É culpa minha.

– Bobagem. Você não aplicou nenhuma maldição. Além do mais, fui punido por não ter informações valiosas e úteis. Isso sempre acontece nas férias, quando fico longe de Hogwarts.

– Não podia dar nem uma meia informação?

– Isso não só seria arriscado como não aplacaria a ira do Lord, se é o que está pensando – ele colocou a bandeja de lado – Já comi o bastante.

Harry olhou o prato quase cheio e protestou:

– Não comeu quase nada! Precisa se alimentar.

Severo o encarou com um olhar aborrecido:

– Você tem feito seus deveres?

A mudança de assunto pegou o rapaz de surpresa:

– É... Quer dizer... Um pouco...

Severus suspirou, exausto.

– Nem preciso usar Legilimência para ver que não se dedicou aos estudos.

– Ora, eu estava cuidando de você.

– Agradeço seus esforços, mas não eram necessários. Agora vá estudar.

Harry recolheu o prato e continuou protestando:

– Devia descansar mais.

Ele mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos, os músculos todos relaxando depois daquela sopa quentinha.

– Não se preocupe comigo.

Fraco, deitou a cabeça, com um suspiro. Ainda tinha um fiapo de consciência quando sentiu ser coberto, suavemente.

– Descanse bem.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Obrigada pelas reviews!**

**Safira Star: **Prometo postar sempre que puder, OK?

**DarkAngelAngst:** Eu também adoro um Severus rabugento e mal-humorado! Ele é ótimo assim, não é mesmo?

**Patty Black:** Que bom que você está gostando! Prometo mais emoções.

**Capítulo 4**

Severus acordou no meio da manhã no dia seguinte, sentindo-se bem melhor e sem qualquer sinal de febre. Sentou-se na cama e o quarto não girou, o que era um bom sinal. Harry não estava lá, só a cadeira.

Tomou um banho demorado, procedendo a um inventário completo e detalhado de seus ferimentos. Ele ainda sentia alguns músculos doloridos e imaginou que isso fosse persistir por mais algum tempo.

Refrescado, foi para a cozinha, imaginando onde o menino teria se metido enquanto preparava um chá. Foi justamente ao olhar a janela da cozinha que o viu no quintal: o rapaz estava sem camisa, agachado no sol, cuidando das plantas. Sem pensar no que fazia, Severus observou os músculos definidos, a compleição certamente franzina demais, o suor espalhando-se pela pele alva, as gotas tornadas douradas ao serem beijadas pelos raios do sol da manhã...

De repente, uma fome totalmente diferente o invadiu, e ele se viu desejoso de algo mais substancioso do que chá. Talvez fosse ainda reflexo de sua saúde debilitada, esses sentimentos inadequados. Talvez fosse a expressão franca e aberta no rosto do menino – não, um rapaz, quase um homem. Mas Severus não podia ceder a esses sentimentos. Primeiro simplesmente porque ele não merecia. Segundo porque o rapaz jamais iria pensar nele dessa maneira. Ninguém pensaria nele dessa maneira. Severus Snape só merecia ser usado e manipulado, era o que todos faziam com ele. Esse era um padrão em sua vida que nunca havia mudado e ele não via motivo para acreditar que as coisas seriam diferentes agora.

Não importa o quando ele gostaria de uma mudança.

– Mas já de pé?

A entrada abrupta de Harry interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos sombrios. De perto, o rapaz produzia uma impressão ainda mais forte: as bochechas rosadas realçavam o verde profundo dos olhos e o preto dos cabelos.

– Não quer voltar a se deitar? – insistiu.

– Eu estou bem – mentiu.

De repente, o garoto invadiu seu espaço pessoal e colocou-lhe a mão na testa. Severus arregalou os olhos e recuou.

– O que está fazendo?

Olhos inocentes o encararam.

– Verificando se sua febre baixou. Ela esteve bem alta.

– Como disse anteriormente, estou bem. Não há mais necessidade de bancar a enfermeira.

– Nesse caso, seria bom dizer isso pessoalmente ao Prof. Dumbledore. Ele ficou preocupado com sua saúde.

– Tem falado com Dumbledore?

– Ele está na lareira todos os dias.

– Ambos enlouqueceram – A expressão de Severus ficou séria – A rede de Floo não é completamente segura. A segurança pode estar comprometida.

Harry virou-se para ele como se fosse protestar, mas por algum motivo, desistiu, assumindo uma postura mansa. Severus franziu o cenho.

– Então não faço mais – prometeu – Vou tomar um banho e começar o almoço. Está com fome?

– Eu poderia comer, sim.

– Ótimo. Não vou demorar.

Harry tomou seu banho rapidamente, mentalmente organizando as coisas que iria precisar para fazer o almoço. Quando foi à cozinha, porém, foi surpreendido ao ver Severus ocupado em preparar a refeição.

– Ei! Pensei que o almoço era meu.

– Outro dia. Pode ajudar, se quiser.

Os dois dividiram a cozinha de maneira amigável, e Harry prestou atenção em seu professor. Ele ainda estava muito pálido, mas não demonstrava sinais de fraqueza. Durante a refeição, Severus perguntou:

– Já planejou o que vai fazer de tarde?

– Terminar o trabalho de Transfiguração e a faxina no meu quarto. Amanhã vou dar um jeito no quintal. Sabe que tem poucos gnomos ali? É de se espantar, porque a casa fica fechada o ano inteiro.

– Algumas plantas mágicas não encorajam os gnomos a se aproximarem – explicou Severus – É o caso das mandrágoras.

– Oh – fez Harry – interessante. Seu quarto também precisa de uma faxina. É o próximo na minha lista.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha:

– Você tem feito faxina pela casa toda?

– Isso mesmo.

– Mas por quê?

– Ora, a casa está precisando. Depois, você disse que eu teria que ajudar nas tarefas de casa.

– Harry – Severus muniu-se de paciência –, eu quis dizer que você teria que arrumar seu quarto, lavar uma louça ocasionalmente e cuidar de suas roupas. Não imaginei que você fosse virar um elfo doméstico!

– Mas está tudo bem. Assim eu tenho chance de fazer algo útil com meu tempo.

– Harry, você não é obrigado a fazer nada disso. São suas férias. Deve procurar se divertir também.

– Eu sei – ele sorriu, atacando as batatas – Você cozinha bem.

– Obrigado. – Ele deixou passar uma pequena pausa antes de tocar noutro assunto – Já que mencionou maneiras de ocupar seu tempo, quero lembrá-lo de suas aulas de Legilimência. Gostaria de começar o quanto antes. Será melhor que complete todos os seus trabalhos escolares.

– Está bem. Acho que nunca me dediquei aos estudos no verão como agora.

– E isso o incomoda?

– Não, pelo contrário. Sabe, não é que não quisesse antes. É que não me deixavam.

– Fala de seus tios?

– É. Eles diziam que eu não iria me dedicar às minhas "esquisitices" na casa deles. Eu tinha que fazer tudo escondido, no meio da noite.

– Harry, por que você nunca mencionou isso?

Ele deu de ombros:

– Eu sempre soube que não viveria para sempre com eles. Uma vez até tentei fugir de lá. Eu gostaria de ter ido morar com Sirius, mas... – interrompeu-se, de cabeça baixa – O Prof. Dumbledore depois me explicou o feitiço do sangue de minha mãe que me protegia. Era para minha própria segurança que eu morava com aquela gente.

– Agora você não mora mais lá. Perdeu, portanto, a proteção do sangue de sua mãe e é por isso que o Lord das Trevas está atrás de você. Ele acha que essa é a melhor chance de pegá-lo.

– E cumprir a profecia.

– Precisamente.

Harry se espantou:

– Você sabe sobre a profecia? Dumbledore lhe disse?

– Não, o i _Professor /i _ Dumbledore – corrigiu severamente – não me contou.

– Já sei: foi você quem ouviu a profecia no Hog's Head! Você era o Death Eater que ouviu a Profª Trelawney dizer a profecia ao Prof. Dumbledore!

– Lamento destruir suas ilusões, mas não é esse o caso. O Lord das Trevas em pessoa mencionou a profecia a todos os seus Death Eaters. A partir dela, ele decretou a caçada aos Potter.

– E a mim – Harry parecia triste.

– Mas ele não sabe a profecia toda, Harry. Ele não sabe que você tem um poder que ele não tem.

– Nem sabe que um terá que matar o outro – A voz do rapaz era baixa – Mas até isso acontecer, quantos mais terão que morrer?

Severus reprimiu a expressão de choque ao ouvir essas palavras. A dor do menino era bem maior do que ele supunha até então. Mas ele não era chefe de Slytherin há anos sem saber lidar com a dor de um adolescente angustiado.

– Harry, estamos em guerra, e pessoas morrem em guerras. Nada disso é sua culpa.

– Mas se eu matar Vold – ele se corrigiu – Você-Sabe-Quem, isso não vai mais acontecer!

– Se você enfrentá-lo sem estar preparado, você não terá chance. É isso que quer? Suicídio?

– Não – A resposta era sincera.

– Então o melhor que tem a fazer é se manter seguro e se preparar para quando tiver que enfrentá-lo. Acima de tudo, Harry, é imprescindível manter a cabeça no lugar.

Harry olhou para Severus, o rosto diferente – como se estivesse se esforçando para acreditar em suas palavras. Era palpável a vontade do garoto em achar confiança em si mesmo. Finalmente, ele assentiu, sem muita convicção.

– Está bem.

– Muito bem, então, vamos lavar essa louça para que você possa estudar. E deixe que eu mesmo faço a faxina no quarto onde você dorme. Meus estoques estão lá e eles são muito sensíveis.

– Eu posso ajudar.

Severus viu a expectativa no rosto e aquiesceu.

– Está bem. Faremos juntos.

Harry obedeceu às instruções, dedicando-se aos estudos enquanto Severus ficou no laboratório verificando que poções tinham sofrido por terem ficado abandonadas enquanto ele estivera doente. Quando terminou, voltou à sala e viu que o tempo tinha virado: uma chuva forte ameaçava desabar a qualquer momento, típica de verão.

E Harry não estava em casa.

Severus olhou nos cômodos, mas mais uma vez foi lá fora que localizou o rapaz: no quintal, recolhendo apressadamente roupas – a maioria pretas – num varal improvisado. Harry entrou de volta na casa carregado quando os primeiros pingos de chuva caíram.

– Ufa! Bem na hora!

– Com efeito. Diga-me: por que essa roupa estava lá fora?

– Estava sol, então coloquei para secar.

– Por quê?

– Ora, porque eu lavei. Aliás, foram várias lavadas. Sangue é difícil de sair na primeira vez.

– Esqueceu-se de que é um bruxo? Há feitiços para isso.

– Eu estou acostumado com o jeito Muggle. Além disso, eu não posso usar mágica fora da escola. Já fui até processado por causa disso.

– Mas você usou mágica para tratar de mim.

Harry pareceu envergonhado e receoso em admitir:

– Usei sua varinha. Desculpe. Não tive outro jeito. Mas foi sugestão do Prof. Dumbledore!

Mais uma vez Severus muniu-se de paciência:

– Harry, eu não vou puni-lo por ter feito o que precisa ser feito. Agora deixe a roupa aí que eu passo.

– Com mágica?

– Certamente.

– Depois você me ensina?

– Sem problemas. Agora vá.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Só quando Harry terminou todos os seus deveres de verão – menos Poções – é que Severus começou as aulas de Legilimência. Eles escolheram a sala de estar para as aulas, pois era o cômodo mais espaçoso da casa.

– Seu objetivo é penetrar nas camadas da mente alheia de modo a identificar uma informação escondida ou falsidade. Contato visual é imprescindível para a correta aplicação dessa técnica.

– Entendi.

– Muito bem, vamos fazer uma primeira tentativa. Eu não vou resistir. Procure identificar as camadas da mente. Pronto? Pode começar.

– _Legilimens!_

Harry não tinha muita certeza de ter conseguido até ver um pensamento que não era seu: uma receita de poção usada no dia anterior. Ele viu a receita inteira, toda organizada e o livro onde ela se encontrava, e o laboratório pequeno onde ele estava trabalhando...

E de repente, ele sentiu os seus joelhos batendo em alguma coisa, as mãos também, e ele se viu ajoelhado na sala da cabana, em frente a Snape.

Pelo menos a cicatriz não estava doendo.

– Oh... – ofegou, tonto – Eu pensei que essa parte já tinha passado...

– Nada mau para uma primeira tentativa, Harry. Você conseguiu penetrar na camada mais superficial de minha mente.

– Eu vi o laboratório no porão – ele se ergueu – E a poção.

– Muito bem. Agora tente novamente. Procure identificar as diferentes camadas da mente.

Harry tentou novamente, animado pelo fato de essas lições não serem tão doloridas quanto Oclumência. Ele viu a cena do café da manhã, e viu-se com os olhos de Severus, cortando suas panquecas. Depois, sentiu uma sensação líquida no ambiente, e viu-se na aula de Poções, com Hermione e Ron, levando bronca por não ter seguido as instruções corretamente. Nova sensação líquida, e dessa vez ele estava patrulhando os corredores de Hogwarts à noite, movendo-se em silêncio pela escuridão, movimentando as capas, procurando alunos fora de seus dormitórios...

E o chão voltou a bater contra os seus joelhos. A voz de Severus o trouxe à realidade:

– Você está indo muito fundo na minha mente, Harry. Está observando tudo da minha perspectiva. Assim é muito desgastante. Procure ver a cena de fora, como um observador. Assim será mais fácil acessar as diversas camadas da minha mente.

Harry se sentiu meio envergonhado, mas assentiu. Severus sentiu uma pontada de dor de cabeça, mas preparou-se para não resistir à nova invasão.

Dessa vez, Harry localizou Severus na sala de professores, um exemplar do _Profeta Diário _na mão e uma xícara de chá em frente a ele. Harry se sentia mais como se estivesse num Pensieve, mas com imagens mais vívidas – cheiros, cores, texturas, tudo mais real. Ele desejou sair daquele pensamento e a sensação líquida o invadiu. Então ele viu a cena se dissolver e desta vez viu uma sala grande, mal-iluminada, figuras de capuz e vestes negras dispostas em semicírculo, todas de frente a uma outra figura, sentada numa cadeira alta.

Voldemort.

O susto de Harry foi tão grande que os contornos da cena estremeceram, e ele achou que fosse perder o controle, mas persistiu e viu Voldemort se erguer da cadeira.

– Harry Potter saiu da casa de seus tios e foi preso pela polícia Muggle. Mas alguém o soltou, provavelmente enviado por Dumbledore. Agora o garoto está sem a proteção da sua mãe de sangue ruim e será presa fácil se o pegarmos – ele se virou – Meu espião, venha até aqui.

Harry viu uma das figuras deixar o círculo e se ajoelhar diante de seu Lord.

– Você é meu espião junto a Dumbledore. Como não me avisou disso?

A voz de Severus soou firme, mas grave:

– Eu não estou em Hogwarts, milord. É época de férias.

– Ah, então achou que poderia tirar _férias_, Severus?

– Não, milord, mas a escola está...

– Isso não me interessa – interrompeu Voldemort – Você falhou. Eu poderia ter agarrado o menino quando ele estava preso, longe de Dumbledore e seus protetores.

– Lamento tê-lo desapontado, milord.

– Pode se redimir dando-me a localização do garoto. Ele não está com os tios.

– Sim, milord.

– Obviamente, não pense que isso o exime de sua punição. _Reducto_!

Severus curvou-se quando um corte profundo apareceu no seu ombro, sangue empapando-lhe as vestes, mas ele não emitiu um som além de um gemido curto e baixo. Não satisfeito, Voldemort voltou à carga:

– _Crucio_!

Agora sim, Severus gritou. E se contorceu. Desgostoso, Harry procurou sair dali, mas novamente o chão veio de encontro aos seus joelhos. Ele estava de quatro no chão da sala, ofegando. Ergueu os olhos e viu Severus o encarando, o rosto cheio de preocupação.

– Queria poder evitar que isso acontecesse de novo.

E Harry não sabia se estava falando sobre si mesmo ou sobre o que acabara de ver.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu a lição por encerrada.

– Vou lhe pedir que faça o jantar. Preciso preparar algumas poções imediatamente. Pode me chamar se quiser companhia para o jantar.

– Está bem – Harry suspirou, pois se sentia estranhamente cansado.

– Você foi muito bem, Harry.

Uma estranha onda de orgulho percorreu o corpo do rapaz. Tinha sido apenas sua primeira aula e ele tinha ganhado um elogio!... De Snape, ainda por cima!

Aliás, Harry notou que estava estranhamente nervoso. Ficou preocupado que a torta de frango não crescesse o suficiente, ou o que Severus diria sobre os brócolis gratinados. Estava agitado, e sentiu-se muito estranho, sem saber se deveria consultar Severus sobre isso. Quem sabe ele estivesse passando por algum grande influxo hormonal da adolescência?

Fosse o que fosse, piorou quando ele foi chamar Severus. Seu corpo tremia quando bateu à porta do laboratório.

– Entre!

Timidamente, Harry obedeceu:

– Uh, o jantar está pronto.

– Certo, eu vou apenas colocar as poções em seus frascos.

– Posso ajudar?

– Não será necessário, obrigado.

Os dois subiram juntos, e ao chegar à cozinha, Severus elogiou:

– O cheiro está delicioso.

De novo, a onda de orgulho varreu o rapaz. Harry apressou-se a retirar a caçarola do forno, e os dois puseram-se a comer em silêncio.

– Está muito bom – comentou Severus – Você cozinha surpreendentemente bem para quem só usa o jeito Muggle, como você diz.

– Obrigado. Er, eu posso fazer uma pergunta?

– Certamente.

– Legilimência vai me dar acesso a seus pensamentos, não é?

– Pensei que isso estivesse claro.

– Sim, mas... é uma invasão. Ainda mais se você tentar resistir, aí é violência!

– Agora você entende porque esse campo de conhecimento geralmente é deixado de lado.

– Sei.

– Mas não se engane: o Lord das Trevas é muito bom nisso e não hesitará em usar contra você. Por isso as aulas de Oclumência.

– Mas eu... – Harry parecia constrangido – eu acho que isso é violar segredos...

– Não pense por um instante que o Lord das Trevas terá esses pruridos.

– São coisas íntimas. E você está me deixando ter acesso a todas elas... Confia tanto em mim assim?

Severus quase mordeu o lábio. Nada poderia estar mais longe da verdade. Confiança era algo que ele absolutamente não tinha em Harry Potter. Ele sabia o uso que suas memórias podiam ter nas mãos de um adolescente. Harry o odiava, ele sabia. Então era óbvio presumir que Harry iria usar suas memórias como fonte de muitas horas de riso com os amigos. Severus esperava por isso, e mais: sabia que não podia fazer nada quanto a isso, só agüentar as conseqüências. Mas o estrago não seria tão grande quanto podia ser. Ele tinha escondido, nas masmorras em Hogwarts, um Pensieve inteiro com as piores memórias, aquelas que ele gostaria de esquecer se pudesse.

Se apenas ele tivesse sorte para esquecer.

Mas Harry agora o observava atentamente, os olhos verdes brilhando, o rosto inteiro em expectativa. Severus procurou se mostrar o mais neutro possível.

– Harry, se você conseguir dominar a arte da Legilimência, você terá acesso a várias particularidades sobre minha vida, e certamente algumas informações que eu não gostaria de ver divulgadas. Deixarei que sua consciência decida como pretende utilizar esse conhecimento.

A resposta certamente não era o que Harry esperava. O menino empalideceu, arregalando os olhos.

– Eu... eu... eu nunca contei para ninguém o que vi naquele Pensieve, naquela vez.

– Eu sei – Para Severus, o único motivo pelo qual Harry tinha mantido sigilo a respeito das humilhações sofridas nas mãos de James e sua gangue tinha sido a necessidade de preservar a imagem de seu pai, não por consideração a seu professor de Poções.

Com uma dor no coração maior do que gostaria de admitir, Severus optou por inclinar a cabeça:

– Agradecido – cruzou os talheres, tendo perdido totalmente a fome – Aconselho-o a recolher-se cedo. Legilimência pode ser muito exigente, e não é incomum algum descontrole emocional. Gostaria de uma poção para isso?

– Não, obrigado.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Muito bem, então. Deixe a louça comigo. Já que você fez o jantar, nada mais justo que eu lave a louça.

Cansado, Harry não discutiu e resolver seguir a recomendação de dormir cedo, dando-se conta de que realmente estava muito mais emocional do que de costume. Custou-lhe pegar no sono, subitamente saudoso de Hogwarts e de seus amigos.

Uma sensação líquida fez seu coração se apertar. Ele sentiu medo, muito medo, e de repente um clarão de luz verde explodiu diante dele, um suor frio brotou-lhe na testa e uma voz de mulher gritou seu nome alto, gritando a plenos pulmões, do fundo da alma, como soubesse que aquela seria a última vez que falaria seu nome.

Lily Potter.

– Harry!

Um novo clarão de luz o levou a um lugar que de repente ficou escuro, muito pouco iluminado. Um cemitério. O suor frio só aumentou quando ele reconheceu onde estava: o cemitério onde Voldemort voltara a ter um corpo sólido. Harry olhou para o lado e viu Cedric Diggory, a pele branca como se todo o sangue tivesse sido drenado, os olhos arregalados, as mãos cadavéricas se estendendo para Harry em súplica:

– Me ajude...

Harry recuou, apavorado, tropeçou e quase foi ao chão. Cedric deu um passo em sua direção cada vez parecendo mais fantasmagórico:

– Socorro, Harry... Não deixe que ele me mate...

Harry se virou e pôs-se a correr, correr, correr, até que tropeçou e caiu...

E de novo estava escuro, numa espécie de anfiteatro circular não muito grande, um onde havia um grande arco do qual pendia uma cortina velha, com a barra em farrapos, que balouçava suavemente a uma brisa sobrenatural. Uma figura saiu de trás da cortina, e Harry sentiu o suor escorrer-lhe pelas costas ao ver quem tinha vindo de detrás do véu.

– Você não me salvou, Harry – acusou Sirius Black, em voz grave – Você deixou aquela mulher louca me matar, você me deixou morrer, Harry.

– Não!... Não!... Sirius, não!

Ele continuou gritando, mesmo quando a cena diante de si mudou radicalmente, e ele se viu girando, caindo, o ambiente a seu redor voltando-se contra si, e ele não conseguiu segurar suas emoções, desabando em choro copioso, lágrimas abundantes, soluços profundos, o corpo todo trêmulo.

– Harry! Harry!

Ele reconheceu a voz, sabia que Severus o chamava, mas tudo estava tão confuso e ele só conseguia se enroscar, curvar-se sobre si mesmo, e então ele notou que estava no chão do quarto, num cantinho, as cobertas todas espalhadas à sua volta, quase em posição fetal.

Severus continuou a chamá-lo, mas Harry não conseguia parar de chorar, mesmo já sabendo que tudo tinha sido só um pesadelo, muito, muito vívido, mas que já terminara. Foi então que aconteceu uma coisa que Harry jamais previra: dois braços o envolveram, e ele sentiu como se estivesse dentro de um corpo sólido, firme e aconchegante. Era uma sensação nova, extática.

Nunca ninguém o tinha abraçado quando ele tivera um pesadelo, nunca ninguém o fizera se sentir tão seguro e confortado em toda a sua vida. Bom, ele se lembrou de um abraço de Mrs. Weasley, mas não, dessa vez parecia ser diferente. Ele se sentia seguro, aceito. Demorou para Harry conseguir parar de chorar, sempre agarrado a Severus, sequioso do contato, sedento pelo toque.

Sem notar, aos poucos, foi parando de chorar e deixou-se ser levado para a cama, onde (ainda agarrado a Severus) ainda soluçou um pouco, até conseguir se compor o suficiente para tentar dizer, meio choramingando:

– Desculpe... Eu...

Foi interrompido:

– Abra a boca.

Sem hesitar, Harry obedeceu e sentiu a poção escorregar garganta abaixo, de gosto amargo e consistência grossa. Ele tentou de novo, enxugando as lágrimas no pijama:

– Eu... Não queria... Pesadelo...

– Deite-se – Severus trazia um tom menos áspero na voz – A poção não vai demorar a agir.

Harry obedeceu, mas protestou quando Severus ameaçou se levantar:

– Não! – ele enrubesceu quando seu professor o olhou, intrigado – Por favor... não vá.

Os olhos de Severus praticamente emitiram um brilho totalmente diferente quando ele encarou Harry e garantiu:

– Não se preocupe. Não vou a lugar nenhum.

– Promete? – ele não pôde evitar se sentir como se tivesse cinco anos.

– É uma promessa.

Harry virou-se de lado, colocou a cabeça no travesseiro e procurou não se preocupar. O quarto voltou a ter silêncio, quebrado ocasionalmente por um soluço esparso varrendo o corpo do garoto.

Severus se viu olhando para a figura na cama, um sentimento parecido com identidade a invadir-lhe o corpo. Sim, ele sabia o que eram pesadelos desse tipo. Também sabia exatamente como era ter sua infância arrancada de si do modo mais cruel possível, sem ter ninguém que o consolasse, que o guiasse. Severus sabia exatamente o que Harry Potter estava passando, e sentia que seu coração sangrava um pouco pelo menino.

Examinou seus sentimentos e teve que admitir que essa poderia ser a origem dos sentimentos "impróprios" que tinha em relação ao rapaz. Ainda assim, não podia quebrar a confiança de Harry dessa maneira. O garoto estava desesperado por uma figura adulta, por orientação e atenção, e Severus não podia trair essa confiança com seus sentimentos inadequados. Inadequados e fantasiosos, completou. Porque Harry só se aproximaria dele por pura carência, pela necessidade de afeição, a sede de carinho que ele tão flagrantemente exibira num simples episódio emocional. Isso seria se aproveitar do rapaz, e Severus sabia que ceder a essa tentação era um convite ao desastre.

Não, Severus sabia hoje que todos estiveram certos a seu respeito: seu pai, James Potter, Sirius Black, o Lord das Trevas... Ele não valia grande coisa e ninguém o iria querer por perto, porque ele não merecia. Sujo, estragado. Como ele ousava pensar em manchar e corromper um garoto que parecia ser inocente, mesmo que já trouxesse sua própria escuridão?

A respiração de Harry tornou-se mais profunda, e ele teve certeza de que o jovem tinha conseguido adormecer. A poção garantiria que ele estaria livre de pesadelos. Não havia necessidade alguma de velar o sono de Harry.

Severus só retornou a seu quarto quando o sol já estava alto.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Patty **- Que bom que você está gostando. Pode se segurar, porque tem mais!

**Youko** - Eu procuro atualizar todos os dias, ou sempre que posso. Sim, como você deduziu, a fic já está pronta. Para sua informação, ela tem 14 capítulos e uma surpresa no final. Que eu não vou falar, claro!

**MEL **- Nossa, você está tão certa sobre Harry ver muito sangue. Mas quem sabe com o Sev ele também tem um pouco de carinho?

ATENÇÃO: capítulo intenso à frente. Espero que todos gostem.

**Capítulo 6**

Harry acordou tarde no dia seguinte, profundamente envergonhado. Tinha agido como um bebê chorão, e não havia nada que justificasse isso.

Tomou banho e saiu do banheiro disposto a pedir milhões de desculpas a Severus. Só que ele estava sozinho em casa.

Severus não estava nem laboratório e Harry ficou apreensivo. Teria acontecido algo? Será que ele tinha sido chamado? Por quem – Voldemort ou Dumbledore?

Suas perguntas foram respondidas pouco depois, quando ele ouviu um estalido na cozinha e correu para ver. Enfiado em trajes leves de verão, Severus trazia vários pacotes de compras encolhidos e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver Harry:

– Bom-dia.

– Bom-dia. Vejo que foi às compras.

Severus começou a guardar os itens pela cozinha:

– Calculei que você fosse descansar até mais tarde, e aproveitei para re-estocar as prateleiras, que estavam ficando um pouco baixas. Já comeu?

– Não estou com fome.

– Aqui – pegou uma maçã de uma sacola e passou-a a Harry – Coma pelo menos isso.

Ele pegou a fruta e de repente se sentiu embaraçado, olhando para o chão:

– Olhe, eu... queria pedir desculpas. Você sabe, por ontem à noite.

Severus parou de guardar mantimentos e olhou para ele, com uma expressão séria:

– Harry, sua reação não é incomum entre praticantes de Legilimência. No seu caso, a reação apenas foi mais intensa, só isso. Para evitar repetição de cenas como a da noite passada, eu mantenho a recomendação de tomar uma poção para equilibrar suas emoções.

– Eu vou tomar – prometeu Harry – Aprendi minha lição.

– Preste atenção, Harry – Severus abandonou totalmente as compras e o encarou – Você pode se sentir vulnerável e abrir sua mente para uma invasão externa. Especialmente vinda do Lord das Trevas. Se isso acontecer, eu quero que me avise imediatamente. Imediatamente _mesmo_. Isso é de extrema importância. Se precisar me acordar ou me interromper no laboratório, não hesite em fazê-lo. E procure praticar seus exercícios de Oclumência antes de dormir só para prevenir.

– Está bem.

– Então vamos fazer diferente. Desta vez nós dois vamos preparar as poções de que você precisa para restabelecer o equilíbrio emocional.

– Vai me deixar fazer minhas próprias poções?

– Você **_vai_ **tomar cuidado com o laboratório e meus estoques. Pense nisso como crédito extra.

Fazer poções com Severus podia ser uma atividade bem silenciosa. Os únicos ruídos do pequeno laboratório eram o borbulhar do caldeirão e o suave farfalhar das vestes bruxas que Severus usava. Era relaxante.

Harry ficou aliviado ao perceber que Severus aparentemente não tinha mudado de opinião a seu respeito apesar do lamentável incidente da noite passado. A última coisa que Harry queria era despertar pena nas pessoas, e ele não vira um pingo disso no rosto do Mestre de Poções. Mas também não vira o que ele geralmente esperava encontrar em Severus Snape: ódio, ressentimento e desprezo. Não, desta vez, ele só vira genuína preocupação.

A verdade é que essas semanas tinham feito Harry pensar a respeito de seu professor sob uma luz totalmente diferente. Há muito sabia que Severus era da Ordem da Fênix e que salvara sua vida muitas vezes. Mas ele nunca tinha se dado conta do que isso realmente significara: Severus tinha se arriscado por Harry, tinha bancado o advogado para soltá-lo da cadeira, tinha lhe dado permissão para chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, tinha aceitado passar o verão com Harry, ensinando-o, cuidando dele, protegendo-o. Isso era completamente novo e inesperado para o rapaz.

A convivência o tinha feito reparar em algumas coisas a respeito de Severus. Harry tinha se surpreendido com a atitude dele na noite anterior, mas era mais que isso. Harry jamais imaginou que, de todas as pessoas, Severus pudesse fazê-lo sentir-se tão protegido e seguro. A sensação toda ia além disso: Harry tinha se sentindo como se pertencesse àqueles braços – era como se ele, que nunca conhecera um lar de verdade, estivesse voltando para sua verdadeira casa, que era Severus.

E tinha mais: Harry também notou as mudanças que ocorreram em Severus agora que ele estava mais relaxado. Ele continuava ácido, claro, mas agora suas tiradas ferinas eram mais divertidas e requintadas. Ele estava tão relaxado que as linhas do rosto pareciam menos profundas, a pele menos amarelada. Tentando disfarçar para não ser inconveniente, Harry olhava o Mestre trabalhando quando achava que ele não estava reparando. Foi assim que também reparou em outros traços dele: os dedos longos e elegantes que se movimentavam com precisão entre os ingredientes, manipulando-os com graça e maestria. Os olhos também eram profundos e muito espertos, típicos de quem guarda profundos segredos.

Foi nesse momento, ao observar Severus profundamente, que Harry lamentou ter deixado uma impressão precipitada de sua parte quando tinha apenas 11 de idade anos ter obscurecido seu julgamento sobre esse homem fascinante. Sua curiosidade havia sido atiçada e ele queria descobrir mais sobre Severus.

E o que era melhor para isso do que as aulas de Legilimência?

– Muito bem, Harry – disse Severus depois que tinham almoçado e guardado as poções recém-cozidas – Vamos começar com uma pequena resistência. Quero que procure penetrar na minha mente. Descubra se estou escondendo alguma coisa.

Harry apontou sua varinha e se concentrou:

– _Legilimens_!

Ele se viu junto a um homem muito parecido com Severus, embora mais baixo e um pouco mais atarracado. Ele gritava com uma mulher:

– Sua vagabunda! Eu sei que você foi dar por aí! Espero que tenha pelo menos conseguido um bom dinheiro!

Uma criança chorava, agarrada às pernas na mãe. Era óbvio que a mulher tentava protegê-la do homem, mas ela também estava apavorada:

– Sevinus, não! Eu só fui pedir um pouco de leite para Severus!

– Agora está me acusando de não conseguir manter a família?

– Não, não, eu...

O homem se enfureceu:

– Faça-o parar de chorar!

Harry olhou a criança. Não deveria ter mais do que três anos, mas era muito menor do que qualquer criança dessa idade. Os cabelos eram bem pretos, o nariz pontudo, as roupinhas surradas. A mãe agachou-se e o enlaçou nos braços:

– Por favor, Severus, não chore. Mamãe está aqui.

– Não pense que ela vai te proteger, garoto! Pare com a berraria!

O homem arrancou o pequeno Severus dos braços da mãe, e ambos gritaram:

– Não!

– Vem cá, moleque! Pare de ser manhoso!

A pequena criatura foi sacudida violentamente como um saquinho de batatas, a mãe tentando deter:

– Pare, Sevinus! Pare!

– Seja um homem! – O pai gritava, sua voz trovejando – Pare com essa berraria!

O tapa que ele aplicou no menino fez a criança voar e seu corpinho frágil bateu com toda força na parede, bem de frente. Apavorado, Harry viu o pequeno cair no chão e lá ficar, imóvel. A mãe soltou um grito e correu a agachar-se ao lado do corpinho, virando-o com cuidado. Sangue saía do narizinho, agora quebrado.

– Não! – A mulher urrava, desesperada – Você o matou!

De repente, a cena se desfez e Harry simplesmente cambaleou, cercado pelo ambiente líquido que o levou a uma outra cena. Ele reconheceu Sevinus, agora mais velho, de pé, confrontando um Severus adolescente. Ambos pareciam prestes a se engalfinhar de tanto ódio.

– O que você fez, seu inútil! Deixou-me mal junto a meu cliente!

– Eu completei a maioridade, pai. Estou indo embora.

– Como ousa?

Severus puxou a varinha, ameaçando:

– Não ouse tentar me impedir. Estou livre de seus negócios.

– Você me pertence – rosnou Sevinus – É o que diz a lei.

– Não, eu agora já tenho idade. Não tem mais poder algum sobre mim.

– Você sabe que isso não é verdade. É só as circunstâncias certas acontecerem, e elas i _vão_ /i acontecer, e aí você...

– Isso jamais vai acontecer – A voz de Severus era mais fria do que Harry se lembrava. – Adeus, pai. Tenha uma vida curta.

E virou as costas. Sevinus ainda vociferou:

– Você é igual à vagabunda de sua mãe! Nunca servirá para coisa alguma! Ouviu, Severus? Nunca vai ser nada na vida!

Harry sentiu que era hora da cena mudar, pois ela desaparecia, mas outra não vinha substituí-la. Parecia haver uma barreira impedindo-o de acessar o próximo pensamento. Ele precisou se concentrar, e depois de alguns segundos de impasse, ele viu.

Era um dormitório de Hogwarts, um que ele não conhecia. Ele reconheceu as cores prata e verde de Slytherin, mesmo que o quarto estivesse escuro e fosse de noite. Mas a penumbra não impediu que ele notasse um movimento numa das camas.

Harry se aproximou cuidadosamente, e arregalou os olhos com o que viu. Dois corpos jovens, nus, estavam entrelaçados na cama, os ruídos suaves ecoando pelo quarto silencioso. Havia os sons delicados de pele nua roçando em pele nua, gemidos abafados, e Harry chegou mais perto para ver se reconhecia os ocupantes do quarto.

Um deles era Severus, claro. O rosto mais jovem, aliás, parecendo muito jovem, mas mesmo assim o corpo tinha cicatrizes e marcas. Ele estava de bruços, uma expressão de arrebatamento que era o retrato da sedução. Deitado por cima dele, estava seu amante, engajado num movimento de vai-vem cheio de vigor, puxando o corpo de Severus para junto de si. Ele não tinha o rosto voltado para Harry, mas não havia dúvida quanto à sua identidade: o cabelo longo e louro quase branco era a marca registrada de um Malfoy. No caso, Malfoy Sênior, claro.

Por um instante, Harry ficou tão espantado com o que via que apenas ficou ali, parado, sem ação. Claro que ele sabia o que acontecia numa relação homossexual, mas ele nunca tinha visto, de verdade, como era com dois homens juntos. Ele sequer tinha idéia de que Severus preferisse a companhia de seu próprio sexo. Era muita informação para se processar ao mesmo tempo.

Nunca Harry tinha tido a sensação tão forte de voyeurismo. Ele viu Lucius agarrar os quadris de Severus e aumentar a velocidade das estocadas, grunhindo com selvageria. A cópula se tornou frenética, e Harry não podia evitar as reações em seu próprio corpo adolescente. De repente, ele se imaginou ali naquela cama, o corpo coberto de suor, os músculos se movimentando, a pele toda formigando, seus nervos em alerta máximo...

Ele viu Lucius jogar a cabeça para trás, o cabelo voando, e uivar desarticuladamente, antes de desabar, exausto, nas costas de Severus. Fascinado, Harry esperou o momento em que veria o rosto de Severus naquela expressão de êxtase, mas Lucius simplesmente virou de lado, separando-se do parceiro ainda insatisfeito. Foi então que Harry sentiu um puxão mental forte, uma espécie de empurrão que de repente o transportou para longe da cena.

O novo ambiente se tornou novamente nítido quando Harry se viu em meio a um grupo de figuras com vestes negras, e todas pareciam agitadas e cheias de animação. Harry localizou o jovem Severus, o cabelo bem penteado, uma expressão de expectativa no rosto. A seu lado, Lucius, com o cabelo solto penteado para trás, inclinou-se para ele:

– Não tem com o que se preocupar. Ele vai aceitá-lo, tenho certeza. Eu falei de você para ele e ele ficou impressionado.

Severus assentiu, e Harry pôde notar que ele estava mesmo nervoso. Alguns minutos mais tarde, a agitação cresceu: alguém novo chegava ao grupo.

Harry viu o homem alto, de cabelos pretos e olhos amendoados castanhos extremamente penetrantes. Seu rosto era agradável, franco, e era cumprimentado efusivamente.

Lord Voldemort.

Aquela era a primeira encarnação de Voldemort, seu corpo original, não aquele restaurado por um feitiço no cemitério durante o quarto ano de Harry. Para surpresa do menino Gryffindor, Voldemort inspirava vitalidade e confiança. Ele tinha carisma, e sua juventude dava ânimo a seus seguidores ali reunidos.

Lucius se adiantou:

– Lord Voldemort, gostaria de lhe apresentar Severus Snape.

Voldemort virou-se para Severus e olhou-o longamente. Polidamente, Severus inclinou a cabeça, tentando esconder seu nervosismo.

– Então esse é o jovem do qual me falou, Lucius?

– Sim, milord. Creio que será uma excelente aquisição para a causa.

– Isso é verdade, Mr. Snape? Lucius mencionou que está prestes a tornar-se um Mestre em Poções.

– Exato, senhor – disse Severus.

– O mais jovem e o mais brilhante de toda Grã-Bretanha – ajudou Lucius – Ele vai apresentar à banca uma criação sua capaz de aprimorar os efeitos do Veritaserum.

Voldemort ergueu uma sobrancelha:

– Ora, ora. Parece que vai valer a pena manter um olho no senhor, Mr. Snape. Sua família... tem o sangue puro, não é?

– Certamente, senhor – ele empalideceu.

– A causa pode usar um jovem valoroso e de fina estirpe como o senhor, Mr. Snape. Teremos em breve uma cerimônia de iniciação para novos membros, e sua associação será muito bem-vinda.

Severus abriu um sorriso como Harry jamais vira: aberto, transparente, franco e genuíno. Era palpável o orgulho que ele sentia diante dos elogios e da aceitação de Voldemort. Naquele instante, Harry entendeu o fascínio e a atração de Voldemort no jovem Severus. Era uma sensação poderosa, a aceitação, e Harry estava quase contagiado por ela. Quis trocar de pensamento e novamente sentiu alguma resistência, desta vez bem maior. Ele teve que se concentrar, e muito, e literalmente perfurar uma barreira semi-sólida para de repente se ver diante de outra cena.

Lucius estava diante de Severus. Os dois estavam sentados à mesa de um restaurante elegante, provavelmente Muggle. O ambiente era requintado e exclusivo. Lucius parecia estar em casa. Severus, porém, estava com uma de suas características carrancas, reconheceu Harry.

– Eu vi o anúncio – A voz dele era baixa e dura.

– Como assim?

Com os dentes cerrados, Severus respondeu:

– O anúncio de seu casamento com Narcissa Black. Achou que ia conseguir esconder isso de mim?

Lucius empalideceu e manteve a voz baixa:

– O que quer dizer? Você sabe que estou fazendo a corte a ela. Esse casamento está arranjado há décadas, literalmente.

– Mas você vai se casar com ela – A voz de Severus abaixou ainda mais, e ele estava com o rosto branco de fúria.

– É claro que vou, seu idiota! – Lucius também sibilava entre os dentes, agitado – Não pode ter sequer passado por sua cabeça a hipótese de que eu algum dia reconheceria em público ter alguma coisa com você. Não tem cabimento, Severus, e você sabe disso.

– Pode me dizer por quê?

– Eu realmente preciso? Eu sou um Malfoy, pelo amor de Merlin, e você é um... Ora, não preciso relacionar o seu passado em público – Malfoy Sênior olhou para Severus com uma expressão de profundo desgosto, depois tentou se emendar – Mas não posso negar que você tem qualidades pessoais e habilidades úteis à nossa causa, por isso eu mantenho a nossa... associação.

Ninguém diria que isso era possível, mas Severus ficou ainda mais branco. O rosto jovem simplesmente perdeu toda a cor, ele cerrou os punhos com força por baixo da mesa, e Harry achou que ele fosse desmaiar ali mesmo.

Sempre mantendo a voz baixa e arrastada, os olhos cinza adquirindo tons cruéis, Lucius continuou:

– Você sabe o que é, e você sempre será encarado dessa forma perante a sociedade bruxa de alto nível. Um Malfoy não pode se dar ao luxo de se ver intimamente associado a um... _indivíduo_ como você. Não me venha com essa agora, Severus. Desde Hogwarts eu o acolhi, eu o introduzi em nosso círculo devido a seus vastos conhecimentos nas artes das trevas. Então não dê uma de ingrato agora porque...

Interrompeu-se ao som de uma risadinha. Lucius arregalou os olhos, espantado. Harry também se espantou ao ver Severus rindo, agora mais alto.

– De que porra você está rindo? – Lucius parecia furioso.

Tentando conter o riso, Severus respondeu:

– A sua cara, meu caro Lucius. Você deveria ver: é simplesmente impagável. O olhar de genuíno pavor que eu fosse fazer um escândalo... Ah, fazia tempo que eu não me divertia tanto.

Lucius o encarou, os olhos agora se apertando e adquirindo um ar frio:

– Oh. Então está tentando desenvolver um senso de humor, Severus?

– É claro. Não achou que eu falava sério, achou? Não depois de todos esses anos que nos conhecemos, meu caro.

– Devo admitir que foi muito fora de seu caráter agir repentinamente como um amante indignado e traído.

– Ainda mais por causa de uma vadia como uma das irmãs Black. Ora, faça-me o favor.

Harry olhou com atenção o jovem Severus e percebeu nitidamente pela primeira vez as vantagens da Legilimência. Por mais que os atos, gestos e palavras e Severus indicassem que ele se divertia com a situação, Harry percebeu com clareza o esforço do homem para esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos de humilhação e mágoa. Pequenos detalhes como o riso forçado, a dor incomensurável nos olhos, a agonia nas mãos ainda cerradas...

E foi aí que mais uma vez Harry se sentiu empurrado para longe daquele pensamento. Ele resistiu e se segurou naquele lugar, ouvindo Lucius dizer:

– Um conselho de um velho companheiro, Severus: senso de humor não se adquire de uma hora para outra. Você nunca teve um antes e não sei se essa é a melhor hora para começar a desenvolver um.

Voltando a seu sorrisinho irônico, Severus assentiu:

– Talvez fosse tenha razão. Por que não fazemos o pedido? – pegou o menu – Para celebrar seu excelente casamento com a nobre família Black!

Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha e abriu a boca para responder. Mas Harry jamais conseguiu saber qual foi a resposta porque nesse instante ele sentiu o empurrão com ainda mais força, e de repente ele foi jogado para fora da cena. E tudo pareceu ficar preto.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Bru Black - **Olá, uma reviewer nova! Obrigada por suas palavras. Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Tem mais Sevvie-Harry...

**Capítulo 7**

Quando Harry se deu conta de si novamente, estava no chão da sala da cabana de Severus, deitado de bruços, a bochecha contra o chão frio e duro. Ergueu a cabeça voltada para o lado da janela e notou que era noite lá fora. Virou a cabeça e viu Severus, na sua versão atual, encarando-o com expectativa.

– Harry?

Ofegante, Harry procurou se erguer. As pernas estavam cambaleantes, mal o sustentavam. Sentiu o estômago embrulhar, a cabeça doer.

– Não me sinto bem.

– Coma um chocolate – passou uma barrinha a ele – Você se excedeu. Eu tentei parar, mas você resistiu.

– Eu não consegui... resistir na última vez. Não queria sair.

– Tive que expulsá-lo da minha mente – Severus explicou – Estava começando a prejudicar nós dois.

Só então Harry notou que o rosto de Severus denunciava sinais de seu abatimento: algumas linhas do rosto estavam profundas, os olhos perderam um pouco do brilho costumeiro, a pele estava mais pálida do que lhe era normal.

– Desculpe. Eu... fiquei distraído com o que vi.

– Bom, é compreensível, mas o exercício era que você procurasse descobrir se eu estava tentando ocultar pensamentos de você. Conseguiu?

– Acho que sim. Eu consegui ver barreiras, ou algo parecido com isso.

– Muito bem, Harry. Acho que por hoje já chega. Coma o resto desse chocolate. Gostaria de descansar um pouco antes do jantar?

– Não, eu... – ele hesitou – Posso fazer uma pergunta?

– Se isso não prejudicar suas lições. Se você quiser saber algum segredo meu, terá que descobrir em minha mente.

– Não, eu só queria saber sobre bruxos gays.

Severus apertou os lábios e começou a dizer:

– Certamente você já freqüentou o módulo de Madame Pomfrey sobre educação sexual no sexto ano. De qualquer forma, peço perdão se minhas... preferências o chocaram.

– Não é isso, eu tenho dúvidas sobre...

Desconfortável, Severus o interrompeu:

– Acho que você vai se sentir mais à vontade se conversar com seus amigos ou quem sabe...

Harry o interrompeu, dizendo de repente:

– Eu também sou – Severus o encarou, olhos arregalados – Gay, quero dizer.

Houve uma pausa. Severus ficou desconfiado.

– Isso não apareceu nos seus exercícios de Oclumência. Na verdade, eu o vi com garotas.

– Eu não sabia naquela época.

– Então é um desenvolvimento recente.

– Pois é. Eu não contei para ninguém.

– Harry, eu não sei se sou a pessoa mais indicada para lhe falar sobre isso.

– Você é o único que eu conheço. Eu não sei a quem recorrer. Tenho receio de que... bem, de que...

– Você acha que seus amigos não vão aceitar?

– É – Harry pareceu aliviado por ser entendido – Eu não sei como os bruxos encaram isso.

Severus suspirou mentalmente. Aquilo não era exatamente uma situação nova para ele. Todos os anos, um ou dois Slytherins o vinham procurar com dúvidas semelhantes. Mas era uma situação diferente para os membros de sua casa: esperava-se que todo bruxo de sangue puro se casasse com uma bruxa (também de sangue puro, claro) e logo tivessem herdeiros. Gays eram mais relegados ao ostracismo entre Slytherins do que nas outras casas. E nenhum de seus alunos jamais descobriu sua opção sexual, claro. Ele explicou tudo isso a Harry, acrescentando:

– Até onde eu sei, a discriminação contra gays não é menor do que no mundo Muggle, mas eu posso estar enganado. Você já sabe, claro, que ao contrário dos Muggles, bruxos gays podem se casar e ter filhos.

Harry sentiu seu coração se acelerar de surpresa:

– Não! Não eu não sabia. Isso é verdade?

– Não fazia muito sentido proibir o casamento quando os elos mágicos podem ser sacramentados entre os interessados.

– Ter filhos também? Um bruxo pode engravidar?

Severus franziu o cenho:

– Madame Pomfrey não explicou sobre isso?

– Ela não falou muito sobre práticas entre pessoas do mesmo sexo porque ninguém perguntou.

Severus deu um sorrisinho:

– É difícil acreditar que Miss Granger tenha mantido a boca fechada para variar – Harry também sorriu – Mas não deve pensar que a gravidez de um bruxo é igual à de uma bruxa.

– Por que não?

– Em primeiro lugar, porque o corpo masculino não tem os órgãos necessários para gerar e manter vida. Isso tem que ser feito com mágica. Há vários caminhos: mudar o sexo do parceiro, transformá-lo num hermafrodita, ou simplesmente criar um útero mágico. Tudo isso é temporário, claro.

– Parece complicado.

– Não só complicado como também arriscado. Uma gravidez mágica nunca pode ser interrompida e ela exige muito do corpo do hospedeiro. Pode ocorrer prejuízo da magia, mas também pode acontecer do bruxo ver seus poderes aumentados. Não é raro que a gravidez mate a criança e o hospedeiro.

– Por isso é tão raro? Por causa do risco?

– Precisamente.

– Eu ouvi falar da restrição à gravidez entre menores de idade. Também se aplica a bruxos?

Severus corrigiu:

– Não, Harry, você está errado. A gravidez é restrita a pessoas casadas, não importa a sua idade.

– Mas tem uma coisa de os pais serem os responsáveis e poderem fazer com a filha o que quiserem. Isso é folclore não é?

– Isso não é usado há muito tempo. Hoje em dia dificilmente alguém engravida fora do casamento.

– Mas e se eu engravidar, por exemplo?

– Você pretende engravidar num futuro próximo?

– Não tão cedo, mas um dia...

– Case-se primeiro e não haverá problema.

– Mas e se eu quiser ser pai solteiro?

– Harry, isso não existe na sociedade bruxa. Você pode ver pais viúvos, mas nunca solteiros.

– O que acontece com uma grávida solteira?

– Hoje em dia? No máximo, ela é entregue aos pais. Nos dias antigos, era geralmente deserdada ou vendida para a prostituição, depois de abortar o filho bastardo.

– Que horror! Isso é bárbaro!

– Como eu disse, não é usado há muito tempo. A sociedade bruxa evoluiu na área dos costumes.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Harry disse, com sinceridade:

– Obrigado, Severus. Ninguém nunca me explicou essas coisas.

– Coma outro chocolate antes de me ajudar no jantar. Estou com vontade de preparar uma Shepard's Pie para nós. Você gosta?

– Adoro.

– Então não demore.

o 0 o

Nos dias seguintes, as aulas de Legilimência avançaram exponencialmente. Harry viu muitas cenas de Severus com o Mestre de Poções que o treinou, um velho homenzinho amargo e mal-humorado que humilhava terrivelmente seu aprendiz em toda ocasião possível. Contudo, a persistência e as habilidades de Severus o fizeram obter a mais alta pontuação entre todos os que fizeram o teste. Foi uma das raras ocasiões em que Harry viu Severus orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Outra ocasião, infelizmente, foi quanto ele foi aceito como Death Eater. A cerimônia de iniciação teve um total de 15 novos membros. Harry assistiu a toda a solenidade, em que os iniciantes permaneciam encapuzados, como era de praxe entre os membros da ordem, que não sabiam quem era quem no círculo. Todos receberam a Marca Negra e se ajoelharam aos pés de Voldemort.

– Vocês não se ajoelharão diante de mais ninguém, não beijarão outra barra que não a de minha veste. Eu não deixarei que sejam humilhados, que inferiores estejam acima de vocês. Todos os que forem leais a mim conhecerão apenas respeito e aceitação.

De repente, Harry encontrou uma barreira mental. Ele resistiu, lutou contra ela e ela enfraqueceu. Então ele se viu dentro de um laboratório de Poções, um bem maior do que o da cabana.

Severus trabalhava sozinho, absorto em seus ingredientes e caldeirões. Ele não reparou na entrada de Voldemort.

– Interrompo-o, Severus?

– Milord! – ele se pôs de joelhos – Não, meu senhor. Este estágio da poção requer fogo baixo e constante.

– Pode se erguer, meu servo. Falta muito?

– É uma poção delicada e experimental. Ainda precisa ser testada. É arriscado.

– Deixe que eu me preocupe com os riscos. Se você realmente conseguir evitar minha morte, Severus, eu o recompensarei além de sua imaginação.

– Servir é minha obrigação, milord.

– Modesto e talentoso. Aliás, pelo que pude ver, é um homem de vários talentos – Severus sentiu seus músculos se enrijecerem de tensão, instantaneamente sabendo a que ele se referia – Não se preocupe, ninguém me contou, se é isso que está pensando. Já deveria saber que não pode esconder nada de Lord Voldemort.

Severus baixou a cabeça, mortificado.

– Eu nem tentei, milord.

– Claro que não, Severus. Mas eu quero que me mostre esses talentos. Eles podem ser úteis, se forem realmente tão bons quanto eu ouvi falar.

A cabeça de Severus se ergueu, os olhos arregalados, o rosto branco de pavor.

– E então? – Voldemort se impacientou – Está pensando em me desobedecer?

Trêmulo, Severus respondeu apenas:

– Não, milord. Temo apenas não corresponder a suas expectativas.

– Tire isso de sua mente. Não haverá punição por causa de sua performance.

– Obrigado, milord.

– Não se acanhe. Pode começar.

Severus aproximou-se ainda mais de seu lord. Lentamente, ele se deixou cair de joelhos em frente a Voldemort e esticou as mãos...

De repente uma força irresistível jogou Harry para fora da cena com uma violência que ele jamais experimentara antes. Ele logo se viu de quatro na sala, a cabeça explodindo de dor – parecia que as aulas de Oclumência (as aulas ruins, claro) estavam de volta.

Quando Harry conseguiu se localizar no tempo e espaço, viu que Severus não estava em melhor estado. Ajoelhado no chão, agarrando os braços, encolhido, tremendo, olhos fechados. Harry chegou perto dele com cuidado:

– Severus?

Não houve resposta. Num impulso, Harry simplesmente o abraçou, apertando-o forte, aquecendo-o e confortando-o.

– Shh. Tudo bem agora.

Os dois ficaram assim abraçados durante muito tempo, até eventualmente os tremores de Severus diminuírem e os músculos relaxarem. Harry notou que ele não derramou uma única lágrima. Finalmente, ele se mexeu, e Harry indagou, encarando-o:

– Melhor agora?

Severus finalmente ergueu o olhar para ele e Harry não pôde evitar um choque. Os olhos traziam uma dor tão profunda que o coração de Harry imediatamente se enterneceu. Era quase como se ele pudesse sentir toda a dor dentro daquele homem, e Harry irracionalmente desejou ter um modo de transferir essa dor para si próprio, só para que Severus não mais a sentisse.

– Sim... – foi a resposta.

Uma mentira, e Harry sabia.

– Você me expulsou de sua mente.

– Eu quis... evitar que você visse – A voz parecia ir ficando mais firme – Quis proteger o pensamento.

– Eu não consegui resistir. Você venceu.

– Quer tentar de novo? Dessa vez talvez você consiga quebrar a barreira.

Harry protestou:

– Mas isso é violar sua mente!

Amargo, Severus se ergueu, dizendo:

– Isso é Legilimência. Para isso estamos aqui.

– Não quero que sofra desse jeito.

– O importante é você aprender, Harry. Muito depende disso, você sabe.

Mais uma vez Harry se deu conta do sacrifício que continuamente Severus fazia pelo lado do Bem. Para não mencionar os riscos de se expor a Voldemort toda vez que ele era convocado.

Ele não queria mais ver Severus sofrendo. De repente ele era uma pessoa importante na sua vida.

– Não tem um jeito diferente de fazer isso? Eu realmente falei sério. Não quero que você sofra desse jeito.

Severus arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Estava surpreso porque ele acreditava na sinceridade de Harry. Como o menino que era o flagelo de sua existência poderia ter esse tipo de sentimentos a seu respeito?

Logo se refez, dizendo num rasgo de raiva:

– Não preciso de sua pena, Potter.

– Não é pena – defendeu-se Harry – Estou querendo preservar sua dignidade, só isso.

Severus quase se riu. E desde quando alguém como ele tinha dignidade?

– Seu gesto é nobre, como o de um Gryffindor típico. Pense em ser um pouco mais Slytherin. Afinal, o Chapéu quase o colocou lá. – As palavras despertaram em Harry algum tipo de plano e ele não respondeu – Vamos continuar.

Houve mais duas horas de Legilimência, mas Harry ainda não conseguia ultrapassar as barreiras mentais de Severus. Invariavelmente, ele ia ao chão, a cabeça doendo tanto que parecia se partir em duas.

– Você precisa ter vontade, Potter! Tem que querer quebrar minha barreira!

– Eu sou Harry. – disse ele – Por favor, me chame de Harry.

Severus suspirou.

– Está bem – i _Harry /i _. Mas por favor, tente com mais vontade. Não se preocupe com minha dignidade, meu ego ou meus frágeis sentimentos. Imagine que você está diante do Lord das Trevas e que ele está ameaçando seus amigos. Isso não está muito longe da verdade, dado o que aconteceu com Black.

Harry inspirou profundamente, procurando concentrar energia e assentiu. Quando Severus assentiu de volta, ele ergueu a varinha:

– i _Legilimens /i _!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Patty - **Tá aqui, mais um capítulo. Espero que você goste.

Vale um alerta para linguagem nesse capítulo - há palavrões. Também vale alertar que esse capítulo é bem acelerado, portanto se segurem!

**Capítulo 8**

Imediatamente a barreira apareceu, e Harry a combateu por pouco tempo para entrar numa cena que ele já sabia que acontecera: o episódio do Shrieking Shack. Sirius – jovem, bonito, antes de Azkaban – atraíra Severus para seguir Lupin e James Potter o interceptara, salvando sua vida da morte certa nas garras de um lobisomem.

Harry acompanhou toda a frustração de Severus ao ver que seus agressores tinham escapado apenas com uma advertência e detenções, depois de terem ameaçado sua vida. Sentiu-se injustiçado e deu o troco em seguida.

Nova barreira mental se ergueu diante de Harry, uma semi-sólida. Harry ficou intrigado: não era segredo que seu pai e os amigos judiavam de Severus, então por que a barreira? Ele se concentrou e logo a barreira se desfez.

Severus andava apressadamente num dos corredores de Hogwarts, o vento frio balançando suas vestes. De repente, ao dobrar o corredor, foi agarrado, arrastado e jogado dentro de uma sala de aula vazia antes que pudesse reagir. Uma vez no chão, cercado por três dos Marauders, ele puxou sua varinha, mas Sirius o impediu:

– i _Expelliarmus /i _!

A varinha voou para o lado. Ainda no chão, ele olhou seus captores.

– Longe de seus amigos Slytherins, não é, Snivellus? – James o rodeou, varinha a postos – Ninguém pode salvá-lo agora. Nem Evans vai ajudá-lo agora.

Os olhos de Severus viajavam rapidamente entre a varinha e os três Gryffindors que o rodeavam. Num pulo, ele quase agarrou a varinha, errando por milímetros. Sirius não perdeu tempo:

– i _Immobulus /i _!

Imediatamente Severus ficou com seu corpo imóvel no chão. Os olhos destilavam ódio contra os seus atormentadores.

– Você é uma coisinha teimosa, não é, Snivellus? Sempre querendo nos prejudicar.

– Acho que ele nunca vai aprender, Prongs. Ele tem idéias muito más. Acho que precisamos i _levantar /i _ o nível de suas idéias.

Com um toque da varinha de Sirius, Severus foi erguido no ar a quase um metro e meio, suspenso como uma marionete por cordas invisíveis, ainda imóvel, sempre tentando combater o feitiço. Peter Pettigrew riu-se, encolhendo-se todo como um roedor.

– Para mim, ele não tem jeito, Padfoot. Ainda mais agora que ficou claro que ele é uma bicha nojenta.

– É, seu viadinho, você achou que ninguém iria descobrir? Imagino que os membros de sua casa adoraram saber disso. Agora você virou a favorita de Slytherin. Aposto como você deixa qualquer um enfiar em você e adora, né, sua vadia?

– Não sei se ele é a alegria do batalhão, Sirius – disse James, com um sorrisinho – Tá na cara que ele é a puta do Malfoy. E olha que o cretino se formou no ano passado.

– É, Malfoy não deixaria ninguém pegar o que é dele. E você, Sniviadinho, é propriedade dele. Por acaso ele colocou uma marca em você, tipo uma tatuagem escrito "Propriedade de Lucius Malfoy"? Hum, eu digo que sim. – Risos generalizados – Quem sabe a gente procura? Tem que estar aqui em algum lugar.

James apontou a varinha desta vez:

– i _Desvestium /i _!

As roupas de Severus saíram de seu corpo, e ele ficou nu em pêlo em pleno ar, a pele muito branca, quase amarelada, como se fosse uma planta que não pegasse sol. Os três se riram demoradamente, circundando-o.

– O quê? Malfoy trepa com i _isso /i _? Sério, pensei que estes adeptos da supremacia racial tivessem gosto mais apurado.

– Parece uma garota feia – disse Peter, torcendo o nariz.

– Não tão depressa, gente – Sirius apontou para o meio das pernas de Severus – Olha só o tamanho daquele pinto. Snivellus! Quem diria, você é bem-dotado!

– Ah, agora deu para entender o que o Malfoy viu nele.

– Mas de que adianta ter um pau desses se só o que o Malfoy usa é a bunda? – Novas risadas – Porque Malfoy nenhum vai ser putinha de um Snape qualquer.

– Vai ver que ele é bom de boquete.

– Está curioso, é, Peter? – Sirius ria maliciosamente.

– Dizem que os viados são os melhores do boquete. Aquela Lucy Stevenson era horrível! Me machucou todo!

– Você quer experimentar e ver se Snivellus é melhor do que ela?

Peter parecia tentado a seguir a sugestão de Sirius. Harry sentiu o estômago embrulhar.

– Você também vai, Sirius?

– Eu? Nem pensar. Não quero nem ouvir falar de homem perto de mim. Especialmente esse aí – não encosto nele nem com uma vara de três metros!

– Solta ele.

– i _Enervate /i _!

Severus foi ao chão, seu corpo fazendo um baque oco ao se chocar contra o solo de pedra de Hogwarts. Ele tentou se esticar para pegar a varinha no chão, mas seus músculos ainda não estavam totalmente recuperados, dando tempo a Sirius de posicionar-se entre Severus e sua varinha, ameaçando:

– Nem pense, Snivellus!

Severus olhou em volta, tentando esconder sua apreensão:

– O que vocês vão fazer?

Harry estava imaginando a mesma coisa. Eles não podiam fazer o que ele estava pensando que fariam. Não, não, era impensável!

– Peter está interessado em experimentar um pouco, Snivellus – disse Sirius – Você é bom no boquete?

Severus xingou pesadamente, mas Sirius só se riu:

– Você não me xingaria de metade dessas coisas se conhecesse minha mãe. – Os outros riram também – Agora fique de joelhos! Vamos!

– Sirius – chamou James, que não estava mais sorrindo – Não.

– Ora, James, o que tem de mais? Peter só vai se divertir um pouco e acho que a bichinha vai até gostar.

– Não, Sirius – insistiu James – Peter, não faça isso.

Houve uma pausa e os três trocaram olhares significativos. Pettigrew deu de ombros:

– Eu não ia fazer de qualquer jeito. Era capaz de essa bicha me morder.

Sirius parecia frustrado:

– Estraga-prazeres! Foi por isso que não trouxemos o Remus. Ele ia falar a mesma coisa.

– Vamos embora, está quase na hora do jantar. – insistiu James.

– Mas pelo menos vamos levar as roupas dele, não vamos? – negociou Sirius.

James sorriu:

– Mas é i _claro /i _ que vamos levar as roupas dele!

Severus voltou a xingar os três enquanto a cena se desfazia e Harry rapidamente sentiu a sala onde ele aprendia Legilimência se refazer ao redor dele. Severus estava de pé, adiante, a cabeça baixa.

– Eu sinto muito – Harry conseguiu dizer.

– Não se iluda, Harry – alertou Severus – Esse tipo de incidente ocorre até nos dias de hoje. E em qualquer idade.

– Nunca imaginei que meu pai fosse homofóbico. O que ele diria de mim? Eles... fizeram isso outras vezes?

– Se eu responder a isso, estarei prejudicando suas lições de Legilimência. Se quiser saber, terá que procurar isso na minha mente – suspirou – Mas não agora. O dia foi longo.

Harry concordou com o sentimento, pois estava exausto. Ambos terminaram indo para cama cedo. Contudo, algo perturbava Harry terrivelmente. Ele rapidamente descobriu a fonte de sua perturbação, e foi uma descoberta que o deixou muito impressionado.

Por conta disso, demorou a dormir. E estava quase pegando no sono quando sentiu uma euforia grande, e começou a ver – dentro de sua mente – o quarto onde estava. Observou tudo como se estivesse vendo aquilo pela primeira vez, e então se deu conta de que estava vendo aquilo pela primeira vez, porque aquele pensamento não era seu.

Havia outro alguém dentro de sua mente. E só poderia ser uma pessoa.

A reação foi instantânea:

– SAI DE MINHA CABEÇA, VOLDEMORT!

Num esforço mental movido a uma grande dose de adrenalina, ele conseguiu expulsar a presença intrusa de sua mente e sentiu que caía da cama. O impacto o retornou completamente à consciência e ele abriu os olhos para ver Severus de pé, em seu camisolão preto, de varinha em riste. Tudo estava embaçado porque Harry estava sem óculos, suando, ofegante.

– Voldemort! – explicou, vendo o outro reagir ao nome – Ele tentou entrar na minha mente...! Eu... consegui expulsá-lo...

Severus ajudou-o a se levantar:

– Você está bem?

– Sim, tudo bem.

– Quer uma poção?

– Não, prefiro não – Harry mordeu o lábio – Posso... pedir uma coisa? Vai ficar bravo comigo?

– Do que se trata?

– Posso dormir com você?

Severus ia responder imediatamente que não, é claro, mas algo apareceu nos olhos verdes, um misto de carência, medo e exaustão, e naquele momento Harry pareceu-lhe ter cinco anos de idade. O menino realmente devia estar se sentindo péssimo para admitir tal fraqueza a ele, de todas as pessoas. Por algum motivo que ele preferiu não reconhecer no momento, ele não teve coração de negar o pedido.

– Traga seu travesseiro.

Os olhos verdes brilharam, e Severus acrescentou:

– Mas só se tomar a poção. Nós dois precisamos dormir um pouco.

Harry obedeceu alegremente, e Severus deixou que o rapaz se enfiasse debaixo do lençol primeiro. Após murmurar "Nox", ele se deitou, evitando olhar para o lado e para o companheiro de cama. Era muito tentação, ainda que ele fosse perfeitamente capaz de resistir. Droga, ele estava se deixando levar de novo por aqueles sentimentos.

Foi uma noite turbulenta.

Sem surpresas, Severus descobriu que Harry dormia de maneira agitada, virando-se muito, chegando perto dele. E quanto mais perto Harry chegava de Severus, menos agitado ficava. Por sua vez, Severus, claro, não conseguia dormir, devido à incomoda ereção que começava a se formar.

Mal amanheceu, Severus decidiu sair da cama e ir ao banheiro cuidar de seu problema. Sentiu-se culpado por usar a imagem do garoto desse jeito, mas isso não o impediu de chegar ao clímax imaginando os lábios rosados de Harry em volta de seu pênis.

Quando retornou ao quarto, o rapaz estava sentado na cama.

– Acordou cedo.

Ele se dirigiu ao armário, disposto a mudar de roupa.

– Tenho poções para fazer – uma meia mentira.

– Quer ajuda?

– Você tem que terminar o jardim.

– Depois posso ajudar nas poções?

– Se terminar o seu trabalho a tempo e a contento.

Pausa.

– Eu... queria falar com você.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Harry se levantou da cama e se aproximou dele:

– Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você.

Severus sentiu o impacto dessas palavras quase como se fossem físicas. Por um lado, ele estava exultante e maravilhado: jamais imaginou que isso pudesse ser possível, mas Harry estava interessado nele!... Contudo, ele logo se deu conta de que o mais provável era que isso fosse mera curiosidade de adolescente, ou influência da proximidade forçada que eles usufruíam nas últimas semanas. Por mais que ele quisesse acreditar no garoto, aquilo não era real.

Portanto, só o que ele podia dizer era um amargo:

– Você não sabe o que está dizendo.

Harry procurou seus olhos:

– É a verdade.

Severus tinha que esmagar seus sentimentos e agir com responsabilidade e sensibilidade. Afinal, era um adolescente diante dele, um com sentimentos frágeis.

– Harry – ele começou – Isso provavelmente é uma atração passageira. Acontece muito com figuras de autoridade, mas dura pouco e não leva a nada.

– Você não me quer?

– Não é nada disso, é...

O rapaz abaixou a cabeça.

– É por que eu sou feio?

Severus arregalou. Como Harry poderia pensar que era feio?

– Por que está dizendo isso?

Ele continuou de cabeça baixa, a voz miúda:

– Meus tios sempre me disseram isso, que eu era feio e ninguém nunca iria me querer por perto. Eu uso óculos, sou muito magro, e tenho uma cicatriz horrível. É por isso?

– Harry, você é um rapaz jovem, inteligente e atraente. E os óculos só dão charme a você.

– Então é porque eu sou um aluno de Hogwarts?

– Você há de convir que isso me coloca numa posição muito delicada. Muitos podem presumir que eu estou forçando você a fazer o que não quer.

– Mas eu nem sou seu aluno! Estou fora da turma de Poções.

– Ainda assim, Harry, um romance entre um professor e um aluno abala a confiança dos pais dos outros alunos em achar que a escola é um ambiente seguro para seus filhos.

– Ninguém precisa saber. Podemos namorar escondido.

– Harry, isso simplesmente está fora de questão. Tudo isso é muito impróprio. Eu sou uma pessoa... inadequada para ser companheiro de alguém como você. Outras pessoas...

– Eu não ligo para o que os outros pensam.

– Nem para os seus amigos? – O rapaz arregalou os olhos – O que você acha que eles diriam?

Harry não deu o braço a torcer:

– Eles vão entender. Vão i _ter /i _ que entender. Severus, eu não estou brincando.

– Não, eu sei que não está. Mas tudo isso é altamente impróprio. Você só está influenciado por nossa intimidade forçada e está vendo coisas onde na verdade elas não existem.

– Não é nada disso.

– Acredite, Harry, você deve reservar esses sentimentos para alguém de sua própria idade. Não acha que alguém assim seria companhia muito mais adequada para você do que um velho professor com ligações mais do que duvidosas?

Harry amargamente acusou:

– Você está me tratando como uma criança, e você jamais faz isso. Gente da minha idade não faz idéia do que se passa comigo. Eles não podem me entender, Severus. Você, sim, tem condições de entender. Você sabe sobre Vold – quero dizer, Você-Sabe-Quem. Você entende dor.

Severus teve que admitir que nesse ponto o rapaz estava certo. Eles efetivamente tinham coisas em comum.

– Pode até ser, Harry. Mas ainda digo que isso é apenas passageiro. De acordo com minha experiência, esse tipo de afetuosidade não dura mais do que duas semanas.

– E se eu provar que você está errado? E se depois de duas semanas eu ainda estiver apaixonado por você?

Severus o encarou. Inadvertidamente, ele tinha mencionado um prazo, e Harry tinha se aproveitado disso. Mas havia outros fatores em risco...

– Nesse caso, voltaremos a conversar. Não prometo que isso vá me fazer mudar de idéia. E até lá não quero mencionar esse assunto novamente.

– Tudo bem – Harry se virou para sair, mas mudou de idéia e voltou – Por um acaso esse prazo de duas semanas tem alguma coisa a ver com o fato de meu aniversário ser na semana que vem?

– Indiretamente.

– Como assim?

– Na semana que vem, você completa sua maioridade – Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha – E este é o meu ponto.

Harry sorriu, maroto, e deixou o quarto com o coração acelerado. Ainda havia esperança!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Kirina - **Você estava lendo no LJ? Não se preocupe, eu atualizo os dois ao mesmo tempo, então você pode acompanhar ou lá ou aqui. Que bom que você insistiu apesar de não ter gostado do formato de lá... Não posso falar sobre um rebento no final, mas a idéia é boa.

**Bru** - Eu procuro atualizar no mínimo uma vez por dia, sempre que posso, Bru. Muito tempo entre capítulos não é bom para quem lê nem para quem escreve, por isso comigo é tudo rapidinho!

**Capítulo 9**

– Essa é sua chave de portal – Severus entregou um chaveiro que trazia uma prosaica pata de coelho – Vai servir para levar você e trazê-lo de volta. Fique atento aos horários.

– Sem problema.

– Pegou tudo?

– Eu não vou levar muita coisa.

– Tome cuidado.

– Severus, relaxe. É uma festa de aniversário. _Meu _aniversário, lembra?

– Nesse caso, divirta-se.

Harry sentiu um puxão no umbigo e tudo pareceu girar à sua volta, até que ele apareceu à porta da casa que mais lhe tocava o coração.

The Burrow.

– Harry! – ele ouviu a voz de Ron vinda de dentro – Você finalmente chegou!

Hermione estava logo atrás dele:

– Pensamos que Snape tinha proibido você de vir.

Eles se abraçaram efusivamente. Harry entrou na casa com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, olhando tudo à sua volta – lá estavam as maluquices dos Weasley todas juntas, e ele se sentia em casa. Era o máximo de lar que ele conhecia.

– Conte para a gente sobre a cadeia! – pediu Hermione. –Verdade que você foi para uma cela?

– Não, eu só fui interrogado.

– Meu pai acionou o Esquadrão de Reversão do Ministério – contou Ron – Foram eles que transformaram o pó de Floo em pó normal.

– Eu preciso agradecê-lo. Sem isso, eu não teria sido solto.

– A coisa não fez o menor sentido – disse Hermione – Seus tios fizeram você ser preso? Eu pensei que eles odiassem chamar atenção.

– É, mas acho que estavam mais interessados em se livrar de mim o mais rápido possível.

– E conseguiram.

– Mas como você foi parar com Snape?

Harry abriu a boca para responder sem saber direito o que ia dizer, mas para sua sorte, Molly Weasley apareceu nesse instante:

– O aniversariante já chegou! Parabéns, Harry – ela o abraçou efusivamente – Vamos, estamos todos lá atrás: é uma festa ao ar livre.

No quintal, havia uma série de pequenas mesas para os convidados, com papéis e copos coloridos. Harry notou que eles não eram descartáveis: aparentemente, a decoração festiva deles era bruxa, porque as figuras se mexiam silenciosamente. Os convidados estavam espalhados pelo quintal e gramado, alguns conversando, outros rindo alto. Harry imediatamente localizou Mr. Weasley conversando com Remus, enquanto Bill, Fred e George trocavam socos amigáveis. Afastados, agachados num canteiro, Luna e Neville pareciam examinar uma planta. Ginny vinha da cozinha, trazendo uma bandeja e abriu um sorriso quando viu Ron, Harry e Hermione entrando no quintal.

– Harry! Feliz aniversário – A única irmã Weasley o abraçou – Nossa, você está até com uma corzinha! Andou pegando sol?

Harry ficou vermelho e assentiu:

– Eu tenho trabalhado num jardim.

– Num jardim? – Ron riu – Snape não está deixando você trancado numa masmorra?

Harry deu um meio sorriso, imaginando que seus amigos pensavam que Snape fosse uma espécie de demônio encarnado.

– Não. Eu não tenho feito muita coisa, mas pelo menos não estou trancado numa masmorra. Ou no meu quarto, o que provavelmente estaria acontecendo se eu estivesse com meus tios.

– O Prof. Dumbledore disse que o local onde você está é tão escondido que nem as corujas conseguem chegar – disse Hermione – Eu tentei umas três vezes e não deu certo.

Aquilo lembrou Harry:

– Ron, como está Hedwig?

– Ela ficou meio triste, e andou saindo para procurar você. Mas logo ficou mais animadinha quando Pig praticamente a adotou como mãe substituta. Agora os dois vivem juntos.

– Que bom que ela está mais feliz. Obrigado por cuidar dela. Não sei se vou poder levá-la para a cabana.

Nesse momento Luna e Neville vieram correndo. Luna trazia um sorriso exagerado:

– É o Harry! Oi, Harry! Hoje é seu aniversário.

– Oi, Luna. Que bom ver você – ele se virou – Você também, Neville. Ontem foi o seu aniversário. Parabéns!

– Obrigado, Harry. Parabéns para você também.

Mrs. Weasley colocou um copo de suco de abóbora nas mãos de Harry, dizendo:

– Aqui, Harry. Neville, Luna, eu teria trazido para vocês também se soubesse que vocês já tinham terminado de ver minhas violáceas.

– Não tem problema, Mrs. Weasley.

Ela sorriu para Harry, satisfeita:

– Que diferença com relação àqueles Muggles! Você está corado, até parece que cresceu e engordou!

– Snape tem te alimentado, é? Isso é surpresa.

– Ron! – Hermione parecia escandalizada.

Neville comentou:

– Ron disse que você está passando o verão com o Prof. Snape – ele parecia ter criado uma admiração nova por Harry – Verdade?

– É verdade, Neville.

– E como é?

– Não é tão ruim quanto você pode pensar. Só estou num local meio isolado. Mas já fiz todos os meus deveres de verão, Hermione.

– Que bom para você, Harry!

– Olha, gente, eu vou falar com o resto, tá bom?

– Não demore – disse Ginny – Queremos jogar Quidditch antes do almoço.

Harry aproximou-se de Mr. Weasley, que ainda conversava com Remus Lupin. O licantropo ainda tinha o mesmo aspecto abatido do ano passado, as roupas com mais e novos remendos. Os dois pararam de conversar ao ver Harry se aproximando, e o chefe do clã Weasley abriu-lhe um sorriso:

– Harry, meu rapaz! Feliz aniversário! Grande data, hein? Agora você é um homem!

– Obrigado, Mr. Weasley. Olá, Remus.

– Olá, Harry – Remus deu um sorriso triste – Feliz aniversário. Você está com uma ótima aparência.

Harry gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo de Remus.

– Obrigado. Eu queria agradecer Mr. Weasley por ter ajudado a me tirar da cadeia.

– Ora, não foi nada. Eu só chamei o Esquadrão de Reversão de Mágica Acidental. Tecnicamente, não era uma mágica acidental, mas eles não conseguiram enquadrar em nenhum outro local, então foram eles mesmos que cuidaram da situação. – ele franziu o cenho – E foram seus tios que armaram tudo? Muggles horríveis. Ainda bem que você não precisa mais conviver com eles.

– Não me fazem falta, isso é verdade – admitiu Harry, com sinceridade.

– Harry – disse Lupin –, eu gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com você, se tiver um tempinho.

– Eu também quero lhe falar – disse Harry.

– Mas não agora! – disseram em uníssono Fred e George, cada um pegando Harry por um braço – Hora de Quidditch!

Mr. Weasley ralhou, sem convicção:

– Garotos! Estávamos no meio de uma conversa!

Remus sorriu:

– Deixe-os, Arthur. Eles estão falando nessa partida de Quidditch desde que eu cheguei. Deixe os meninos se divertirem.

A verdade é que por mais que Harry estivesse ansioso para falar com Remus e explicar por que não tinha ido para Grimmauld Place no verão, ele estava ainda mais ansioso por uma partida de Quidditch. Portanto, foi sem culpa que ele deixou os adultos para trás e seguiu os gêmeos no campo improvisado atrás do quintal, perto do bosque que circundava o Burrow.

Com a vassoura de Ron emprestada, Harry se divertiu imensamente voando com toda a prole Weasley presente e mais Neville – que tentava valentemente melhorar seu jogo, embora suas habilidades em cima de uma vassoura fosse apenas sofríveis. Harry sentia saudades de voar, e o fato de estar cercado por seus amigos era apenas mais ingrediente para a sua felicidade.

Depois do almoço, os adolescentes resolveram fazer um supercampeonato de duplas de Snap Explosivo, e outros adultos chegaram: Hagrid, Moody e Tonks. Depois chegou a hora dos presentes.

Harry nem tinha feito um inventário completo, mas seus presentes tinham sido ótimos esse ano. Hermione tinha lhe dado um estojo mágico para guardar penas de escrever que conservava as penas sempre em bom estado; Ron tinha lhe dado uma coleção completa de cartões com jogadores do Chudley Cannons, e os gêmeos tinham simplesmente entregado sua parte nos lucros com dividendos incluídos e a sugestão que ele atualizasse sua Firebolt, que já tinha mais de três anos. Neville tinha conseguido um exemplar raro de _Defesa Avançada contra as Artes das Trevas_ e Luna tinha lhe dado um talismã raro da Ásia Menor capaz de afastar mau-olhado e os temíveis roncafedes-do-chifre-amassadinho. Hagrid tinha lhe dado um hipogrifo de brinquedo, que só funcionava se a pessoa fizesse uma reverência a ele. Era uma lembrança de Buckbeak, que depois da morte de Sirius, tinha sido contrabandeado para fora do país e agora estava asilado em Beauxbatons, com Madame Maxime. Para sua surpresa, até Moody tinha lhe dado um presente: um Bibilhoscópio – e não importava que ele já tivesse um; "Nunca é demais ter um por perto", disse o ex-Auror.

Harry estava se divertindo muito, como não fazia há muito tempo, e de vez em quando seu pensamento se voltava para Severus. Ele gostaria que seu professor estivesse ali. Gostaria de poder compartilhar essa alegria com ele, especialmente agora que ele já atingira a maioridade e eles poderiam conversar mais uma vez sobre uma aproximação. Harry queria muito estar com Severus.

Por outro lado, a diversão era tanta que ele não queria estragar com assuntos sérios. Ao chegar ao Burrow, ele tinha a intenção de revelar a Hermione e Ron sua preferência sexual. Mas o clima de festa, a camaradagem, o ambiente descontraído, tudo o fez desistir de seu plano inicial.

Uma segunda rodada de Snap Explosivo terminou com Ron e Hermione na frente, e era hora de trocar parceiros quando Harry ouviu uma voz suave atrás de si:

– Ocupado, Harry?

Era Remus. Imediatamente Harry se lembrou da conversa interrompida e prontificou-se.

– Não, claro que não. Neville, poderia tomar meu lugar, por favor?

Eles se afastaram do demais e Harry foi direto ao assunto:

– Remus, eu queria explicar por que não fui passar o verão com você. Não é nada pessoal, é que...

Foi interrompido:

– Não precisa dizer nada, Harry. Dumbledore me explicou tudo.

Pego de repente sem poder dizer o que tinha ensaiado, Harry se sentiu meio envergonhado:

– É? Mas... não vá pensar que é alguma coisa pessoal. Não é nada disso. Eu adoraria ter passado o verão com você, juro que sim, mas... aquela casa.

– Eu entendo. Fiquei surpreso com sua escolha de ficar com Severus, de todas as pessoas, mas entendo que não quisesse ficar na casa – ele deu um sorriso triste – E isso é quase irônico, porque é justamente sobre a casa que eu quero lhe falar.

– O que tem ela?

– Bom, hoje você completou 17 anos e atingiu a maioridade. Portanto, Grimmauld Place passou a ser sua, de acordo com a vontade expressa no testamento de Sirius.

– O quê?

– É isso mesmo. Sirius lhe deixou a casa. Era a única coisa que ele tinha para lhe deixar. Eu era o curador até você ter idade, mas agora você já é um adulto, então ela lhe pertence. Kreacher também, é claro.

Harry ficou boquiaberto.

– Eu... tenho um elfo doméstico?

– Bom, ele não é lá grande coisa como elfo, velho do que jeito que está e com aquele humor que você conhece... E nem preciso lhe dizer como seria perigoso para a Ordem liberá-lo. Bom, eu esperava convencê-lo a ir comigo à casa para colocarmos a papelada em ordem. Há alguns requerimentos burocráticos para que a casa seja legalmente sua.

Harry ainda estava meio tonto com a informação. Ele tinha ganhado uma casa!

– Eu não acredito... A casa é minha... Por que Sirius fez isso? Por que ele não deixou para você?

Remus empalideceu um pouco mais.

– Não se sabe o que o futuro pode trazer, Harry. As leis contra lobisomens podem se tornar ainda mais duras, e há uma grande chance que a casa seja confiscada se estiver em meu nome. Nesse caso, não seria de se espantar que ela passasse a outros parentes da família que estão vivos e fora de Azkaban.

Harry lembrou-se da tapeçaria e deduziu rapidamente do que Remus falava:

– Malfoy!... Ela iria parar nas mãos de Malfoy...!

– Exato.

– Tonks não teria direito à propriedade? Ela também é descendente direta da família.

– O problema é que a lei européia privilegia os descendentes masculinos.

Houve silêncio por alguns segundos, e Harry tomou uma decisão.

– Remus, eu não quero a casa. Mas também não quero que ela vá parar nas mãos de Malfoy. Não sei o que fazer.

– Olhe, você precisa completar esses trâmites burocráticos de que lhe falei antes de tomar qualquer decisão. Não precisa ser feito agora, nem vai demorar, mas seria bom providenciar isso logo.

Harry hesitou. Ele não queria olhar para a casa. Mas assentiu.

– Está bem.

– Ótimo. Vamos Aparatar até lá.

– Mas eu não tenho permissão. Ainda não, pelo menos.

– Não se preocupe, eu levo você.

– Não dava para usar uma chave de portal?

– Isso apenas nos levaria a mais burocracia. Deixe-me avisar Arthur que estamos dando um pulo lá.

O lobisomem se afastou e Harry foi até o extremo do jardim, onde Ron, Neville, Hermione e Luna estavam jogando. Ele avisou:

– Eu vou ter que sair com Remus, mas volto logo.

– Posso ir junto? – perguntou Luna.

– Er – disse Harry – vai ser chato. É melhor ficar aqui.

Adiante, Lupin chamou:

– Harry, vamos!

Ele correu até seu ex-professor.

– Agora fique bem junto de mim. Eu vou passar o braço em sua volta. Pronto? Lá vai.

Harry sentiu o estalido em todo o seu corpo, vendo o Burrow desaparecer de repente, e Ron soltar um grito inacreditável...

E de repente, ele estava ao lado de Remus, em frente à casa ancestral da família Black. O impacto daquela visão foi tamanho que sua cicatriz pôs-se a arder pronunciadamente. Ele tentava não pensar naquilo que mais estava na sua cabeça: Sirius... Sirius...

Os dois entraram silenciosamente, e Harry pensou que fosse uma tentativa de evitar um escândalo vindo do retrato de Mrs. Black, mas aí ele se lembrou que eles tinham conseguido retirar o retrato da parede. Uma coisa a menos naquela casa que Sirius tanto odiava. Harry também reparou que as cabeças de elfos empalhadas tinham sido retiradas. Remus guiou-o para o escritório. Harry notou, sentando-se junto a uma grande escrivaninha muito antiga:

– A casa está bem melhor.

– Eu tenho feito alguns trabalhos de manutenção. E limpeza. – O rosto dele tornou-se fechado – Harry, eu ainda moro aqui, e como a casa agora é sua, posso garantir que estarei me mudando semana que vem, no máximo.

Harry ficou escandalizado:

– Não! Não mesmo. Você continua morando aqui. Por favor, Remus.

– Harry, eu não quero que você se sinta obrigado a...

– Mas eu vou precisar de sua ajuda – ele disse, sinceramente – Quero que você fique administrando a casa. Eu vou para Hogwarts daqui a pouco tempo, não vou ter como cuidar da casa. Você não pode continuar como... como... curador, sei lá?

– Bom, Harry, legalmente não posso ser seu curador, porque você já tem idade. Mas posso ser nomeado administrador de seus bens, se é isso que está pensando.

– É isso mesmo! – Harry levou a mão à cicatriz – Nossa, todo esse papo legal está me dando dor de cabeça.

Mas Remus não se deixou enganar:

– Harry... Isso é mesmo dor de cabeça ou é sua cicatriz doendo?

– É minha cicatriz – respondeu ele, logo acrescentando – Mas ultimamente quase não tem doído. Eu tenho conseguido me controlar, e as aulas com Severus têm ajudado muito. Voldemort não está mais dentro da minha cabeça o tempo todo, como antes.

– E você tem alertado Severus quando isso acontece?

– Claro. Estamos numa cabana isolada, mas tem uma lareira, e Dumbledore sabe de tudo que se passa, eu tenho certeza.

Remus se virou para ele, disposto a falar alguma coisa, mas seja lá o que fosse, Harry não ouviu. O lobisomem ficou arrepiado, com a rápida transformação do rapaz. Harry de repente ficou meio esverdeado, o rosto todo crispado, e ele foi ao chão aos gritos, as mãos agarrando a cicatriz, que estava saltada e parecia ainda mais nítida do que de costume. Remus se agachou no chão, tentando se preparar para o caso de o rapaz entrar em convulsões. Harry se debatia, e Remus procurava evitar que ele se ferisse, mas estava dividido em avisar alguém o quanto antes. Por um segundo, ele se arrependeu de ter tirado Harry de sua festa. Com mais gente, com certeza Harry estaria mais amparado, mais...

Remus não concluiu seu pensamento. De repente, os olhos de Harry se abriram, arregalados, o verde deles cada vez mais intenso, mais parecido com os de Lily, e ele disse, simplesmente:

– Voldemort está atacando o Burrow!


	10. Capítulo 10

**Patty - **Minha fiel reviewer, logo aí estão as respostas a suas perguntas. Espero que goste.

**Kirina - **Ah, você é das minhas. Também gosto de um final meloso, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não faça as pessoas sofrerem... ihiihihihh

**Deborah - **Desculpe o cliffie, eu não costumo fazer, mas desta vez não pude resistir. Espero que a postagem rápida compense sua agonia.

**Lilibeth - **Oh, querida, que bom que você está acompanhando e vendo os resultados de seu trabalho! Afinal, você me ajudou muito nessa fic, sua participação é apreciada. Suas palavras me comovem, obrigada, grande beta!

Nossa, povo, já é o décimo capítulo e vocês ainda estão aí. Acho que gostaram mesmo. Espero que continuem gostando. E se não gostarem, podem dizer também. Bom, vamos ao capítulo!

hr 

**Capítulo 10**

Remus perdeu a pouca cor que tinha e Harry começou a se agitar ainda mais:

– Ele está com outros Death Eaters! Estão lutando! Temos que ir para lá!

– Calma, Harry, calma!

O menino se sentou:

– Temos que ajudá-los! Eu vi alguém no chão! Alguém de cabelos vermelhos compridos – acho que é Ginny!

Remus o ajudou a se erguer, mas segurou-lhe os ombros:

– Harry, me escute um instante: não é hora de perder a cabeça. Há pelo menos cinco membros da Ordem naquela casa, sem mencionar dois Aurors treinados. Temos que avisar Dumbledore. – ele se aproximou da lareira – Preciso que se lembre do máximo de detalhes que puder.

Mas Remus nem tinha esticado a mão para pegar o pó de Floo quando a cabeça de Albus Dumbledore apareceu no meio das chamas.

– Ah, Remus! – ele parecia agitado, e Harry espantou-se – Que bom que eu o encontrei. Acabo de receber um aviso de Alastor, pelos métodos próprios da Ordem. Ele me falou do ataque ao Burrow.

Harry se espantou que tenha sido avisado tão rápido. Como era possível?

– Já está tudo sob controle, foi muito rápido. O Ministério mandou mais Aurors para o local. Felizmente eles tiveram um alerta antes do ataque.

– Um alerta?

– O jovem Ron Weasley localizou Peter Pettigrew em forma de rato correndo pelo quintal antes da invasão. Ele avisou Alastor, que logo acionou seus contatos no Ministério. Eram cerca de uma dezena de Death Eaters, e eles encontraram pelo menos oito Aurors e cinco membros da Ordem na casa dos Weasley. Sem mencionar os membros do DA, que também se engajaram na luta, apesar dos protestos de Molly.

Harry não pôde deixar de sentir um certo orgulho ao ouvir isso. Afinal, ele tinha começado a treinar seus colegas em combate, e eles encararam o desafio magnificamente – pela segunda vez, aliás.

– Alguma baixa?

– Ferimentos leves em sete pessoas, apenas o jovem Bill Weasley sofreu ferimentos mais sérios. Arthur o levou para St. Mungo's.

– Harry viu o ataque através de Voldemort. – avisou Remus – A cicatriz dele começou a doer...

– Ele está com você, não está?

– Sim – só então Dumbledore pareceu relaxar – Viemos a Grimmauld Place por acaso, para tratar dos assuntos da casa e então...

– Continuem aí – interrompeu Dumbledore – Vou avisar Severus para buscar Harry imediatamente.

– Mas e meus amigos? – Harry protestou, adiantando-se na lareira e dirigindo-se diretamente ao velho diretor de Hogwarts – Não me despedi deles.

– Espere um pouco – Dumbledore sumiu da lareira por cerca de quinze segundos, e Harry ficou na expectativa – Não consigo encontrar Severus. Aparentemente, está mantido o plano original: Harry, você vai para a cabana de Severus usando a chave de portal na hora marcada. Remus, poderia levar Harry para o Burrow? Ele pode ficar lá até que seja hora de Severus ir buscá-lo.

– Com certeza.

– Prof. Dumbledore, eu ainda vou poder passar uma semana com os Weasley?

– Harry, o trato está mantido. Você vai passar a última semana de férias com eles. Mas terá que ser em Grimmauld Place. Isso é para sua própria segurança.

– Sim, senhor.

– Qualquer coisa, não hesite em me contatar. Severus pode ajudá-lo nisso. Ah, e feliz aniversário, Harry.

A conexão se desfez e Harry encarou Lupin desesperadamente, urgindo-o a voltar ao Burrow. Os dois Aparataram e num piscar de olhos, Harry estava de volta à casa dos Weasley.

Só que tudo estava diferente do que ele tinha deixado.

Remus e ele apareceram no quintal, onde todas as pequenas mesas estavam viradas, muitas ostentando rastros de queimaduras mágicas, pequenos objetos espalhados, um aspecto geral de devastação e um cheiro de desastre no ar. Com uma dor no coração, Harry viu Tonks e Hermione arrumando o que podiam, alguns Aurors fazendo investigação no local. Foi Hermione quem viu os dois primeiro:

– Harry!

– Mione!

Ele a abraçou, genuinamente aliviado por vê-la. Havia um pequeno corte na bochecha direita da moça, e ela estava suja de terra nos braços e ventre. Provavelmente havia se jogado no chão.

– Oh, Harry, que bom vê-lo! Prof. Lupin, o senhor também.

– Hermione, como estão todos?

– Ainda estamos muito abalados, principalmente por causa de Bill. Ele foi atacado por três deles ao mesmo tempo, estava sangrando muito...

– Como foi que isso aconteceu?

A essa altura, ao verem Harry no quintal, todos os que estavam na casa correram para fora: Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, os gêmeos e Mad-Eye Moody. Com exceção de Luna, todos pareciam pálidos e nervosos, Mad-Eye ainda mais do que de costume. O olho mágico dele olhava furiosamente para Lupin e Harry, como que para se certificar de que eles não eram impostores.

– Parece que você perdeu toda a diversão, rapaz.

– É, cara – disse Ron –, foi uma sorte vocês terem saído naquela hora.

– Aconteceu logo depois que vocês saíram – completou Ginny.

– Ron deu o alarme – contou Hermione – Ele viu Pettigrew correndo para o bosque, provavelmente para dar o sinal para os outros que estavam esperando lá. Ron avisou Moody, que logo acionou o Ministério. Mrs. Weasley mandou-nos para dentro da casa, mas não deu tempo. Eles atacaram muito rapidamente.

– O primeiro que eles encontraram foi Bill – lembrou Ginny, com os olhos cheios d'água – Ele conseguiu segurá-los um pouco, mas logo eles o derrubaram. Papai, Hagrid, Tonks e Moody avançaram, mas eles tinham escolhido Neville... Ele revidou e acertou um deles, mas levou uma maldição. Fred e George derrubaram o miserável que fez isso.

Harry olhou Neville. A exemplo de Hermione, ele também trazia um corte sangrando no braço, mas que aparentemente tinha estancado.

– Foi quando os Aurors começaram a Aparatar – disse Fred, que trazia manchas de sangue na roupa – Aí a confusão foi grande. Mamãe empurrou os mais novos para dentro, mas eles lutaram com ela tanto quanto contra os invasores.

Harry riu um pouco. Ele estava tremendo, vendo os fatos que eles narravam criarem vida diante de seus olhos.

– Fred e eu arrastamos Bill para trás de uma das mesas – disse George – Ele já estava desacordado e sangrando muito. Perdemos uma parte da ação por causa disso. De repente, havia três Death Eaters desacordados e dois petrificados. Não sabemos ao certo quantos escaparam.

Moody rosnou entre os dentes:

– Escaparam muitos, mesmo que tenha sido só um.

– Pettigrew? – quis saber Harry.

– Escapou – disse Hermione miseravelmente – Não estava entre os capturados, mas eles estavam encapuzados.

– Provavelmente nem fez parte do ataque – sugeriu Ron, com desprezo.

Harry perguntou:

– Então vocês não sabem quem atacou? Digo, os nomes?

– Não – respondeu Neville – Por quê?

– Ele estava entre eles – disse Harry – Voldemort.

A revelação – tanto quanto o nome – causou choque entre todos, que por uma breve pausa ficaram mudos. O silêncio foi quebrado por Hermione:

– Harry... Eles estavam procurando por você.

Agora foi a vez de Harry sentir o choque:

– O quê? Como...?

Moody foi quem esclareceu:

– Não devia ser nenhuma surpresa. Ele sabe quando é seu aniversário por causa da profecia. Mandou Pettigrew para se certificar que você estaria aqui para comemorá-lo. Pettigrew confirmou, mas ninguém estava prevendo que você e Lupin sairiam no meio da festa. Também obviamente o plano deles não previa o fato do jovem Ronald ter reconhecido seu antigo ratinho de estimação e avisado o Ministério.

Houve um silêncio pesado, e Harry sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha. Ele tinha passado o dia todo despreocupado, contente e feliz por estar entre seus amigos, e durante todo aquele tempo, Voldemort tinha planejado um ataque, tinha planejado atacá-los quando eles menos esperassem...

– Alguma notícia de Bill? – ele perguntou, procurando manter a voz firme.

Um som de estalido alto apareceu dentro da casa e todos correram para ver. Mr. e Mrs. Weasley apareceram, trazendo um Bill muito pálido, que segurava seu abdômen para se sentar no sofá. Foram imediatamente cercados.

– Mãe – disse Ron – o que os i _healers /i _ disseram?

– Ele perdeu sangue, mas vai ficar bom em alguns dias – respondeu Arthur – Não teve nenhum dano permanente.

– Harry – Mrs. Weasley sorriu – Que bom que você está bem.

– Mrs. Weasley, Bill – ele estava tremendo –, eu sinto muito.

– Bobagem, Harry. Não foi culpa sua. Só lamento que isso tudo tenha estragado sua festa. Graças a Merlin ninguém se machucou seriamente.

Remus Lupin lembrou:

– Harry, é melhor você juntar suas coisas. Sua chave de portal vai se acionar daqui a pouco.

– Mas já? – lamentou Hermione – Droga, o tempo passou muito rápido!

Ron quis saber:

– E está tudo confirmado para a última semana de férias?

Lupin foi quem respondeu:

– Sim, Ron. Vocês todos serão meus hóspedes em Grimmauld Place. Eu vou preparar tudo para recebê-los.

Despedir-se de Ron, Hermione e dos demais foi difícil, porque Harry queria ficar ali com eles. Não que ele fosse fazer alguma diferença, mas ele simplesmente queria mostrar que estava ali, ao lado de seus amigos naquela hora difícil. Que ele também estava sentindo o medo e a dor deles.

A cicatriz de Harry continuava a doer, e ele não mais se importava porque sabia do ódio de Voldemort naquele momento. Contudo, não era só ódio que ele sentia. De qualquer modo, Harry tentou fechar sua mente à invasão externa.

Ao entardecer, a chave de portal levou-o de volta à cabana e Harry olhou em volta, vendo o local vazio. Severus não estava em casa.

Angústia profunda se instalou no coração do rapaz. Sem surpresas, ele adivinhou que provavelmente seu professor tinha sido chamado por Voldemort. Não era de todo impossível presumir que o fracasso do ataque pudesse ser atribuído a Severus – de algum modo, Voldemort podia acreditar que tinha sido culpa de seu espião em Hogwarts. Ou que ele simplesmente não era seu espião.

Durante horas, Harry esperou a volta de Severus, sabendo que ele poderia demorar muito mais do que a noite toda. Ele se obrigou a fazer chá, a se acalmar e a tirar da cabeça as horríveis suposições e cenários grotescos. Afinal, sua cicatriz não estava tão dolorida, o que significava que Voldemort não estava com tanta raiva assim – ao menos não o tipo de raiva compatível com a descoberta de um traidor no seu meio.

Faltava pouco para amanhecer quando Severus retornou. O coração de Harry batia fora do compasso e ele olhou com cuidado para o homem, a fim de não perder nenhum detalhe. Severus andava reto, sem mancar, e suas roupas pareciam inteiras: se alguém tinha sido alvo da fúria de Voldemort, não tinha sido ele.

Uma onda de alívio se espalhou por seu corpo e ele deixou soltar a respiração que sequer percebera estar prendendo.

Os dois se olharam em silêncio. Finalmente, Severus deixou o canto da boca subir:

– Ouvi dizer que sua festa foi bem animada.

Harry finalmente desmontou:

– Oh, Severus... – e caiu de joelhos no chão, tremendo, o estresse do dia se revelando nele – Severus...

Severus o abraçou, e Harry agarrou-se a ele sem dizer uma palavra, o corpo inteiro estremecendo, não chorando, mas apenas agarrado junto a ele, inalando seus aromas, reconhecendo-os como cheiros de Snape. Eles ficaram assim juntos durante vários minutos, um sabendo o que o outro tinha passado. Estranhamente Harry lamentava o fato de não terem passado por isso juntos.

– Você está vivo – disse Harry, finalmente – Ele não o puniu?

– Ele não desconfia mais de mim.

Harry o encarou, os olhos verdes arregalados.

– Como?

Severus se separou dele – e Harry sentiu falta de seu toque.

– Aparentemente, o ataque aos Weasley foi sugerido como meio de provar que eu era um espião. Então, fui mantido propositadamente afastado desse plano para ver se ele daria certo. Com o desfecho dos eventos, o Lord das Trevas reafirmou sua confiança em mim e me promoveu. Ele sabe que eu não tive nenhuma participação naquele ataque estúpido e sem sentido.

– Eles estavam atrás de mim.

– Exato. E a oportunidade foi impensada e desastrosa, um desperdício de energia. O Lord das Trevas pode não me considerar um de seus colaboradores mais leais, mas ele sabe que não sou estúpido. Se eu soubesse do ataque, jamais teria concordado com ele.

– Então Voldemort foi estúpido?

– Ele simplesmente fez uma jogada – Severus deu de ombros – Uma que provavelmente não vai repetir tão cedo.

– Por causa desse ataque – disse Harry –, minha última semana de férias foi transferida para Grimmauld Place. Os Weasley vão para lá.

– Uma medida sensata. Lá todos estarão protegidos. – ele olhou para fora – O dia já está amanhecendo. Eu recomendo a você que descanse um pouco.

– Sim – confessou Harry –Agora estou mesmo cansado.

– i _Accio /i _! – Um vidro de poção veio parar na mão de Severus – Eu sei que tecnicamente seu aniversário já passou, mas eu não consegui lhe entregar seu presente até agora.

Harry ficou intrigado.

– Uma poção?

– Uma poção muito rara e proibida. Tome-a antes de dormir. Ela vai lhe mostrar o que se passa em seu coração.

Harry olhou para o vidro, emocionado. Num impulso, abraçou-o:

– Obrigado, Severus.

Severus ficou tenso ao contato, mas disse suavemente:

– Vá descansar.

Harry foi para o seu quarto e tomou a poção conforme o indicado. Uma sensação agradável espalhou-se por seu corpo, e ele imediatamente escorregou para um sono profundo.


	11. Capítulo 11

**DarkAngel - **Bom, espero que o capítulo responda sua dúvida a respeito da poção misteriosa e proibida.

**Capítulo 11**

Harry sabia que estava sonhando: as imagens não eram muito nítidas, havia aquela atmosfera irreal típica de sonhos e ele estava observando a cena de fora. E que cena era: ele viu a si mesmo de pé em frente à lareira, beijando apaixonadamente Severus Snape. Os dois corpos estavam colados um no outro, as mãos acariciando o que conseguiam alcançar por cima das roupas. Harry podia sentir a urgência e a paixão nos gestos. As duas figuras no sonho respiravam ruidosamente, e de vez em quando surgia um gemido que não pudera ser reprimido. De repente os lábios se desgrudaram, e Severus passou a mordiscar a junção entre pescoço e ombro, fazendo o Harry do sonho estremecer e revirar os olhos de prazer.

– Severus... Meu amor...

Em seguida os beijos subiram pelo pescoço e Mestre de Poções usava a língua para atiçar a parte externa da orelha de Harry.

– Severus... – ele tentou de novo, arfando – Temos que parar...

– Mal começamos – voltou a beijar o pescoço, agora tentando abrir as roupas de Harry.

– Não vamos... poder terminar... Eles estão chegando – A voz do Harry onírico soou esquisita de tanto desejo – Ah, Severus... Assim você me enlouquece!...

Severus capturou-lhe os lábios e longamente os beijou, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava diminuir a temperatura. A respiração desacelerou.

– Você me deve uma sessão de sexo selvagem e apaixonado.

– Saldar essa dívida será um prazer em dobro – sorriu Harry, encarando os olhos de Severus – Eu te amo tanto...

Severus sorriu-lhe de volta, e levou seus longos dados até o rosto de seu amado, acariciando-o. O Harry onírico levou os dedos a seus lábios e beijou-os docemente, fechando os olhos de tanta reverência e devoção. Harry notou as diferenças em relação ao seu self de sonho: ele deveria ter uns 25 anos, talvez um pouco mais, e tinha perdido a aparência de rapazola, com músculos a encher-lhe os ombros e os braços esquálidos. Severus também aparentava mais idade, com alguns fios prateados na cabeça e umas poucas rugas em volta dos olhos. Os dois se olharam, um nos braços do outro, profunda emoção trocada no simples olhar.

– Obrigado.

– Severus, você não precisa me agradecer.

– Eu lhe sou grato. Nem sempre consigo expressar isso.

– Amar você é como respirar para mim. Não precisa se sentir grato.

– Não sou grato por isso. Ao menos não só por isso. Harry, você me deu uma razão para viver.

– Oh, Severus...

Os lábios se encontraram de novo, e a campainha escolheu esse momento para soar.

– Falando em razão de viver, ela acabou de chegar.

– Provavelmente está dormindo.

Harry abriu a porta e por ela entrou voando um pequeno furacão de cabelos pretos revoltos, gritando:

– Papai! Papaizinho!

Após ter suas pernas abraçadas, Harry do sonho observou a criaturinha se jogar nos braços de Severus e riu:

– Por Merlin, quanta energia para essa hora da noite! Por um acaso alguém andou comendo doce depois do jantar?

Um homem aparentemente da idade de Severus entrou, esclarecendo o mistério:

– Ora, Harry, foi só um sapinho de chocolate, unzinho só.

Harry observou o recém-chegado e sentiu seu coração se acelerar, porque ele o conhecia. Bom, não assim, com os cabelos brancos e as rugas, mas ele conhecia aquele rosto, aquele cabelo, aqueles óculos.

James Potter.

A seu lado, estava uma bruxa de cabelos avermelhados presos num coque, um sorriso suave nos lábios e olhos verdes como os seus, que traziam pequenas rugas na pele em volta deles. Lily Potter parecia ainda mais linda do que quando era jovem.

O Harry do sonho admoestou afetuosamente:

– Pai, você o mima e depois nós é que agüentamos a adrenalina do açúcar.

– Para que servem os avós?

– Eu já o fiz escovar os dentes, Harry – garantiu Lily – Depois do doce.

Severus tinha o pequeno no colo e perguntou solenemente ao garoto:

– E você deu trabalho ao seu avô e sua avó? Foi um garoto bonzinho?

– Eu fui bonzinho – respondeu o menino, orgulhoso – Tio Sirius é que levou bronca.

– E o que foi que tio Sirius aprontou dessa vez?

– Padfoot rolou comigo no jardim e aí eu tinha que tomar outro banho. A vovó chamou e eu fui, mas aí Padfoot me pegou pela perna com os dentes e me arrastou de novo para o jardim no meio das tiguidas! Quebrou as tiguidas!

– Margaridas – corrigiu Lily.

O menino parecia embaraçado:

– Magatidas. Foi sem querer, vovó.

O Harry dos sonhos franziu o cenho:

– Você sabe que não pode estragar o jardim da vovó. Que tem a dizer para ela?

– Desculpe, vovó.

– Não tem problema, querido – disse a avó – Vovó ama você.

Severus dirigiu-se ao filho:

– Isso não o desculpa, rapazinho. Depois conversamos sobre isso. Agora vá colocar o pijama porque daqui a pouco está na hora de dormir.

– Papai, você vai terminar a história do Jack Barba Negra?

– Só se você estiver na cama.

– Tá bom – ele desceu do colo de Severus, contorcendo o corpinho.

James o chamou:

– Antes venha dar adeus ao vovô e à vovó. Estamos voltando para Godric's Hollow.

– Já? – o pequeno fez cara de muxoxo.

– Está tarde, John – explicou Lily – Todos temos que ir dormir.

Harry observou o menino John, que deveria ter cinco anos ou menos: cabelos bem pretos, olhos bem verdes, narizinho comprido. Ele era uma mistura perfeita dele mesmo e de Severus.

John abraçou o avô e deu um beijo na avó. O Harry dos sonhos indagou:

– John, o que você deve dizer para a vovó e o vovô, depois de ter passado o fim de semana inteiro com eles?

– Obrigado. Desculpe pelas magatidas. Posso voltar semana que vem?

– Você pode ir para a casa da vovó quando quiser, querido.

– Papaizinho, outro dia o tio Sirius pode ir dormir lá na vovó?

– É bom perguntarmos para ele mais tarde, está bem? Agora dê boa-noite.

Harry acompanhava a cena com emoção. Seu coração parecia inchado ao ver tanto amor na família que ele mais desejava ter. Aquilo era tudo que seu coração pedia. Ele não queria que aquele sonho acabasse nunca.

Seu self no sonho ainda conversava com James e Lily, mas por algum motivo, Harry resolveu seguir Severus, que tinha ido atrás do pequeno John. O menino foi para seu quarto, um ambiente alegre na casa.

– Quer ajuda para colocar o pijama?

– Não, papai, eu já sou grande. Mas pode ficar aqui?

– Está bem. Você ganhou um cartão do seu sapo de chocolate?

– Era repetido. Vovô Albus.

– Ele vai ficar maravilhado em saber que você tem mais de um cartão.

– Eu gosto do vovô Albus. Ele é muito legal. Posso ir vê-lo amanhã?

– Quem sabe no final de semana? Eu vou ver com ele.

De pijama colocado, John se virou para Severus, o rosto franzido.

– Papai?

– Sim, John?

– Por que eu não tenho uma mamãe?

– Pensei que você já soubesse. Quer que eu explique de novo?

– Quero.

Severus pegou o menino, colocou-o no seu colo e respondeu, numa voz paciente como Harry jamais ouvira antes:

– Tem famílias que têm um papai e uma mamãe, e outras que têm duas mamães. Ainda há outras que têm dois papais, como a nossa. Eu e seu papaizinho amamos muito você, John.

– Anita Weasley disse que só as mamães podem carregar filhos na barriga. A mãe dela está carregando um irmãozinho. Quem me carregou na barriga?

– A Srta. Weasley está errada. Ela provavelmente não sabe que dois papais que se amam muito também podem carregar um filho. Foi o que seu papaizinho e eu fizemos: carregamos você sem precisar de uma mamãe porque nós amamos você muito.

– Eu fiquei na sua barriga, papai?

– Não, querido, foi na barriga do papaizinho Harry.

– Você ajudou, não foi, papai?

– Ajudei sim. Eu coloquei a sementinha na barriga dele, e ela cresceu, porque nós regamos todos os dias com muito amor. Quando você nasceu, era um bebezinho muito bonito e muito amado. Quer ver as fotografias?

– Depois – John esfregou o olho com as mãozinhas – Conta a história do pirata Jack agora?

– Já sabe: tem que ir para a cama. Não quer ir ao banheiro primeiro? Se não, você pode molhar sua cama.

– Papai! – ele parecia indignado – Eu não sou mais bebezinho! Não faço pipi na cama.

– Claro, você já é grandinho. Mas mesmo assim, é bom ir ao banheiro. Para garantir.

O menino correu e voltou rapidamente. Ele se abraçou a Severus com força.

– Você e o papaizinho vão querer carregar outro bebê na barriga?

– Por que está perguntando isso, John?

– Porque aí ele é quem ia molhar a cama.

– Você ia gostar de ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha, John?

– Não sei – ele deu de ombros – Meninas não são divertidas.

– Você pode mudar de idéia quando ficar mais velho e descobrir que as meninas podem ser bem interessantes. Você cuidaria de sua irmãzinha para ninguém implicar com ela?

– Eu acho que sim. O irmão de Anita é grande, e ela toma conta dela. Ela não precisa porque ela deu um empurrão no Chester Parkinson-Malfoy, e ele é um menino!

Severus segurou o riso. John o olhou com atenção, os olhinhos brilhando:

– Você cuida de mim, não é, papai?

– Sempre, John. Seu pai e eu vamos sempre cuidar de você.

– Mesmo com um outro bebê?

– Mesmo com um outro bebê ou com dois outros bebês. Você é nosso tesouro. Nunca se esqueça disso.

– Eu te amo, papai.

– Eu também te amo, filho.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Harry quando ele viu o seu self de sonho acompanhando a cena da porta do quarto, também muito emocionado. O problema é que aquela lágrima terminou despertando sua consciência e a cena foi se desfazendo diante dele, que lutava para manter-se no sonho, para não deixar aquela cena morrer, para manter viva um pouco mais tempo a memória de um desejo...

Era manhã alta quando ele acordou, e sentiu uma umidade no rosto. Ele também estava chorando de verdade, por isso acordara. A força do sonho o deixara ofegante e trêmulo. Ele se sentou na cama, tentando recompor-se. Harry podia compreender naquele momento porque a tal poção era proibida.

Nunca antes Harry tinha sentido tanto a falta de alguma coisa que nunca tivera. Uma família. Isso era o que ele mais queria, e ele sempre soubera disso, mas nunca tinha idéia de que quisesse uma família com essa intensidade.

Harry sabia que jamais poderia ter a família do sonho que a poção induzira. James, Lily e Sirius estavam mortos, e jamais voltariam. Mas ele podia ter parte daquela família. Um filho, uma coisinha pequenina para ter nos braços, para chamá-lo de papaizinho. E Severus, alguém para amar e a quem se entregar.

Ter uma razão pela qual viver.

Aquilo não seria feito de um dia para o outro, sabia Harry, finalmente acalmando-se depois da intensidade do sonho.

Mas tinha que começar em algum lugar.

Ele enfiou a primeira roupa que pôs nas mãos e saiu quarto afora, procurando Severus. Encontrou-o no laboratório, onde entrou sem bater.

Severus o encarou, surpreso com sua ousadia. Mas então os olhos se encontraram. E havia algo no olhar de Harry que fez Severus simplesmente esquecer a bronca que estava se preparando para soltar.

– Eu não quero esperar.

Severus não respondeu, ainda sem entender.

– As duas semanas. – esclareceu Harry – Eu não quero esperar tudo isso. Preciso de você agora.

E simplesmente atravessou o laboratório, puxando Severus contra si, colando os lábios nos dele, apertando seu corpo contra o dele, mais uma vez sentindo-se como se chegasse em casa depois de um longo tempo de exílio. Ali ele se sentia seguro, confortável. O cheiro já familiar de Severus, de ingredientes de poções e madeira, só contribuía para a sensação de estar fazendo a coisa certa.

Por um segundo, Severus ficou tão chocado que seus reflexos o traíram, e ele não conseguiu impedir o rapaz. Uma vez que ele avançou e o envolveu, porém, Severus perdeu as forças para lutar contra aquilo e simplesmente entregou-se ao beijo, com Harry moldando-se ao seu corpo. Havia um gosto diferente, e um cheiro exótico que parecia estar sendo gravado no fundo do cérebro de Severus. Parecia que ele estava simplesmente sendo levado, sem poder resistir.

E de repente, ele precisava estabelecer limites.

– Espere! – ele se afastou de Harry, ofegante – É preciso primeiro deixar uma coisa bem clara.

Harry o olhou, incrédulo. E delicioso, pensou Severus. Os lábios estavam inchados e rosados, as maçãs do rosto coradas, os cabelos revoltos, os olhos escurecidos de desejo. Ele teve que desviar o olhar para não se distrair.

– Nem tente me convencer de que você não me quer! – começou Harry, alterado – Não diga que você não quer isso!

– Eu quero apenas estabelecer condições – esclareceu Severus – Isso tudo pára quando voltarmos a Hogwarts.

– Mas por quê?

– Preciso mesmo explicar? Harry, se ao menos estivéssemos com a cabeça no lugar, isso nem estaria acontecendo!...

– Mas está acontecendo, Severus, não tente negar a realidade!

– Não se trata disso. Só não pode acontecer em Hogwarts.

– E se tomássemos cuidados para esconder de todos?

– Quanto tempo um segredo consegue ficar sem ser descoberto naquela escola?

Harry não riu da ironia – até porque ela era verdade.

– Severus, eu não quero só um verão. Você apareceu no meu sonho! É você que eu quero, e aquela família que eu vi no sonho. Eu quero mais do que um verão.

Severus também queria. Mas ele raramente obtinha o que seu coração deseja, então ele simplesmente esmagou aquele desejo, como sempre fazia. Seu controle se perdeu por um instante.

– Harry, eu estou falando sério. Se não for assim, isso pára aqui e agora!

Harry arregalou os olhos. Severus falava sério.

– Posso pelo menos visitá-lo na escola? – tentou negociar – Só para... conversar?

– Só conversar mesmo? – Harry assentiu – Se não puder se controlar, saiba que não hesitarei em expulsá-lo de meus aposentos.

Aposentos? Harry pensava em encontrá-lo no seu gabinete, então não ia reclamar se finalmente tivesse acesso aos aposentos de Severus.

Ele passou os braços em volta da cintura do seu professor e apertou-o contra si:

– Está bem, você venceu. Mas agora eu vou querer você inteiro no verão. Esse é o nosso tempo e eu vou querê-lo integralmente. Agora tenho certeza de uma coisa, mais do que nunca: amo você.

Severus desviou o olhar, sentindo-se sujo e indigno.

– Você não precisa dizer isso.

– É a verdade – Harry não podia entender como Severus relutava tanto em aceitar isso – Você não acredita. Mas é verdade. Eu vou provar.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Marck Evans - **Pois é, realmente há uma diferença entre ler aqui e ler na LJ-comm. A Kirina só conseguiu ler aqui na Angel Angst - Que bom que vc gostou do Sev e do pequeno John juntos. Bom, quem sabe agora ele se entende com Harry.

**Lilibeth - **Ah, amor jovem... Tão exigente, tão desmedido, tão impetuoso e delicioso...

**Capítulo 12**

Sem outra palavra, Harry atacou os lábios de Severus com sofreguidão, apertando seu corpo contra o dele. O contato reacendeu a paixão em Severus, e ele respondeu à altura, mais uma vez deixando-se envolver pelos aromas que emanavam do rapaz. As línguas se encontraram e Harry se contorcia todo, fazendo sua ereção roçar contra a de Severus, ambas confinadas por roupas.

Harry parecia faminto e desesperado, e Severus notou que ele não agüentaria muito tempo, provavelmente encerraria toda a diversão antes de começar. Ao invés de tentar acalmar um adolescente nos píncaros da paixão, ele tomou o caminho inverso: abriu a calça jeans de Harry, ajoelhou-se no chão e passou a lamber-lhe a ereção com todo o entusiasmo que podia. Harry soltou um gemido do fundo da garganta, e aparentemente, todo o sangue do seu cérebro fugindo para o meio de suas pernas.

Uma vez, durante o sexto ano, Harry tinha sido chupado por uma menina Ravenclaw. Mas aquilo tinha sido risível se comparado ao que o Mestre de Poções estava fazendo com seu pênis. Harry não era exatamente bem-dotado, apenas adequado, mas naquele momento ele se sentia como se seu pênis fosse muito maior, tamanha a sucção que Severus aplicava. Ao mesmo tempo, ele também estava massageando a base, levando Harry às nuvens. Depois ele passou a língua na ponta, coletando o líquido que começava a sair. Todos os nervos de Harry estavam em curto, e ele estava com as pernas tão trêmulas que se apoiou no balcão atrás de si, gemendo cada vez mais alto, sentindo a pressão subir cada vez mais.

Harry olhou para baixo e teve um choque: ver seu professor deslizando os lábios em seu pênis para cima e para baixo era demais, e ele sentiu que iria explodir.

– Espere... eu vou!...

Não deu tempo de nada. Com um grito inarticulado, ele sentiu a explosão percorrer seu corpo, e Severus retirou-se rapidamente, espremendo o membro com a mão, retirando dele o líquido viscoso que jorrava.

Nunca Harry tinha tido um orgasmo tão poderoso. Ele estava com as pernas bambas, tentando recuperar o fôlego enquanto Severus o limpava e o vestia.

– Nossa... isso foi demais! – ele abriu um sorriso – Eu quero fazer isso com você também!

– Vá com calma, Harry.

– Calma? Eu tenho 17 anos e nunca tinha transado com um homem. Adorei! Quero mais!

– Então eu sugiro transferir nossas atividades para um local mais apropriado: meu quarto.

Os dois deixaram o porão e foram para o quarto, que mesmo em plena luz do dia estava na penumbra. Lá Harry voltou a beijar Severus com paixão, desta vez retirando-lhes as roupas. Curioso, ele observou com interesse o corpo magro, a pele pálida, os poucos pêlos bem negros no peito. Quando tirou a calça e a cueca, ele apreciou o pênis volumoso, semi-ereto, que se destacava de sua cortina de negros pêlos pubianos. As pernas não eram finas, mas também não eram musculosas. No todo, era um corpo bem-feito, embora não excepcional. Harry sabia que seu corpo era magrelo e ossudo, em comparação ao de Severus. Ele foi sincero:

– Você é tão bonito...

Severus soltou uma risada amarga:

– Precisa rever seu senso estético com urgência.

– Não, você é muito bonito e bem-feito. Você se esconde atrás de suas atitudes, mas se as pessoas soubessem como você é sexy... Aposto como haveria multidões correndo atrás de você.

– Pare de dizer bobagens e me diga: você já fez sexo antes?

Harry ficou vermelho:

– Uma vez, com uma menina de Ravenclaw. Ela era boazinha e experiente, mas eu não achei muito bom. Só depois eu entendi por quê.

– Harry, ainda há tempo se você preferir não fazer isso. Sua primeira vez deve ser com alguém que você considere importante. Pode parecer clichê, mas acredite, porque é verdade: você vai se lembrar disso para sempre.

– Eu te amo, Severus. Tem que ser você.

– E você entende o conceito de sexo gay? Pode ser... desconfortável.

Harry sorriu.

– Eu seu. Sei também que você jamais me machucaria de propósito, Severus.

– Vamos devagar. Você está muito excitado. Precisa aprender a se controlar – apontou para a ereção de Harry, que já estava de novo a todo vapor.

– Mas eu não quero me controlar, eu quero fazer você perder o controle – ele enlaçou o corpo nu de Severus – Eu quero você agora, dentro de mim.

Jamais Harry tinha visto uma expressão tão genuína de surpresa como a que se espalhou no rosto de Severus. Ele simplesmente ficou encarando Harry, espantado. O garoto ficou intrigado.

– Eu disse alguma coisa errada?

– Não, mas... – ele tentou se recompor – Acho que primeiro devemos tentar o caminho inverso.

– Você diz... eu... em você? Mas eu nunca fiz isso.

– Por isso mesmo. Você precisa conhecer antes de se decidir se prefere ficar em cima ou embaixo.

Harry sorriu, maroto:

– E eu que já estava certo de que i _isso /i _ – ele agarrou o pênis de Severus, fazendo o outro pular – iria todinho para dentro de mim...

Garotinho safadinho...

Severus adquiriu um tom professoral:

– A preparação do parceiro é importante. Vamos ver... o que podemos usar...

– Você não tem lubrificante?

– Eu nunca tive hóspedes. É claro que não estava preparado.

– Uma vez eu ouvi falar de um filme Muggle no qual eles usavam manteiga.

– Boa idéia. i _Accio /i _ azeite! – Harry o olhou, intrigado – Dá menos cheiro.

Quando Severus se deitou de bruços para que Harry o preparasse, o rapaz não pôde evitar olhar as marcas e cicatrizes que ele trazia nas costas. Num impulso, ele se inclinou para beijar uma delas e notou que Severus ficou rígido.

– Shh, está tudo bem – ele disse baixinho – Está tudo bem, Severus.

Harry beijou as costas, como se o toque de seus lábios pudesse pagar as marcas e a dor que essas marcas evocavam. Depois ele besuntou o óleo em seus dedos e introduziu-os em seu professor conforme ia sendo instruído, sem poder deixar de sentir um certo nervosismo por estar tocando naquele lugar. Mas pelas reações de Severus, parecia que ele estava fazendo tudo direito.

Severus não era uma pessoa de vocalizar seus sentimentos, e Harry gostaria de ver em seu rosto a reação àquilo que ele estava fazendo. Ele já estava trabalhando com o terceiro dedo quando recebeu a instrução de preparar-se para a penetração.

Nunca Harry poderia estar suficientemente preparado para aquela sensação. Ele foi entrando devagar, deleitando-se em cada momento, seu corpo todo em brasa. Severus era simplesmente delicioso.

Com carinho, ele começou a se mexer, e as sensações se multiplicaram. Harry se perdeu no calor do corpo de Severus, e puxou-o pelos quadris, ansioso por mais fricção, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas. Ele não queria terminar logo, mas seu corpo corria rumo ao clímax. Nunca ele tinha sentido uma coisa assim.

Talvez por inexperiência, talvez por seu deslocado sentimentalismo, Harry era carinhoso, constatou Severus, enquanto se submetia ao ritmo das estocadas do rapaz. Ele estava medianamente surpreso, e seu corpo reagiu quando sua próstata foi devidamente estimulada. Sim, Harry era capaz de proporcionar prazer. Isso era refrescante.

Severus se surpreendeu quando uma das mãos de Harry serpenteou por baixo de seu corpo e agarrou-lhe o pênis semi-ereto. Pelos gemidos altos e pelo ritmo, Harry não estava longe de atingir seu clímax, o que aconteceu em poucos minutos. Ao mesmo tempo em que gozara, Harry massageou Severus, fazendo-o atingir prazer como nunca antes. Num misto de surpresa, admiração e espanto, o Mestre de Poções grunhiu e despejou sua semente na mão de Harry.

Mais surpreendentemente ainda, Harry se ajeitou nos braços de Severus, soltando um grande suspiro. Ele encostou seus lábios nos de Severus, murmurando, sonolento:

– Eu te amo...

Harry percebeu que, como sempre, Severus tinha ficado rígido ao seu toque, como se não o esperasse ou não estivesse acostumado a ser tocado. Contudo, ele sentiu os músculos tensos relaxando após algum tempo, ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava para o sono pós-coital, pensando: "Eu vou fazer você se acostumar comigo, Severus."

o 0 o

As reclamações altas de seu estômago acordaram Harry. Olhou em volta: estava sozinho na cama e ainda era dia.

Vestiu-se e encontrou Severus na cozinha, mexendo uma panela como se fosse uma poção, um cheiro bom de assado lhe assaltando as narinas. Ele o abraçou por trás e beijou-lhe o ombro:

– Bom-dia, amor.

Severus tinha ficado rígido ao seu toque, mas relaxou e disse:

– É quase final da tarde. Dificilmente bom-dia.

– Estou faminto. Que cheiro bom é esse?

– Um simples frango assado. Estou fazendo um molho de ameixas e bolinhos de batata. Se quiser ajudar, pode fazer uma salada.

Está bem. Vai ser um jantar adiantado, eu acho. Está muito tarde para ser um almoço tardio.

– Vamos comer logo. Ainda temos uma aula de Legilimência programada para hoje.

– Está bem – disse Harry, separando as folhas de chicória – Eu não tive chance de lhe agradecer o presente de aniversário. Ele me fez lembrar o Espelho de Erised. Se eu tivesse olhado o espelho, acho que teria visto a mesma coisa.

– A poção e o espelho trabalham com princípios semelhantes. Você tem consciência de que o conteúdo que eles trazem pode mudar com o tempo.

– Não foi muito diferente do que eu vi no espelho há quase seis anos. Vi meus pais de novo, Sirius estava vivo... e eu tinha uma família linda: você e nosso filho John.

Severus perdeu a cor, e perdeu o ritmo com o qual mexia o molho de ameixas. Recompôs-se rapidamente.

– Tenho certeza de que entende por que essa poção é proibida.

– Por isso agradeço por tê-la feito. Isso foi muita gentileza de sua parte – ele deu um beijo na bochecha de Severus, que ficou pensativo, mexendo o molho sentindo a pele formigar com o toque carinhoso.


	13. Capítulo 13

Em primeiro lugar, eu queria pedir desculpas por demorar a postar esse capítulo, mas não deu para evitar. Em segundo lugar, essa fic bateu o recorde no número de reviews, e eu gostaria de agradecer a todos. Agora, vamos às reviews individuais:

**Safira Star **- Realmente, foi um festival de reviews que vc deixou! rsrsrs Engraçado que você foi revisando e crescendo com a história, assim como a relação do Harry e do Sev foi crescendo. Espero que a coisa tenha sido de seu agrado. Sobre os nomes em inglês: eu pedi desculpas por isso no começo da história, mas achei que não ia prejudicar a compreensão. Se você não entender alguma coisa, me escreve que eu te esclareço. Beijo

**DarklAngelAngst **- É, né, o Sev tem dificuldade em receber carinho, coitadinho. Ainda bem que o Harry tá aí para isso...

**Kirina-Li **- ahahahahah Realmente essa sua resistência à comunidade no LiveJournal é inédita! Mas se vc se sente melhor, aqui, tudo bem! Eu também estou postando num outro arquivo, o sob o nome magalud.

**Capítulo 13**

Após a refeição, eles retomaram as lições de Legilimência. O primeiro pensamento que Harry adentrou foi a reunião de Voldemort e seus seguidores encapuzados. Ele estava furioso.

– Capturados!... Nossos irmãos foram capturados!

– Milord – Harry reconheceu a voz de Lucius Malfoy sob o capuz –, podemos libertá-los. Sem os Dementadores em Azkaban...

Foi interrompido:

– Eles não deveriam ter sido capturados para início de conversa! O plano todo foi um fracasso! Harry Potter sequer estava lá!

– Mas ele estava lá, Mestre – disse um outro, a voz trêmula – A festa era para ele. Alguém deve tê-lo avisado.

– E desta vez não adianta tentarem culpar Severus. Ele não teve participação alguma nesse plano fracassado e patético de vocês!

Houve um silêncio desconfortável no círculo de homens encapuzados.

– Severus, eu duvidei de sua lealdade e não deveria ter feito isso. Pensei que você pudesse estar contaminado, depois de todos esses anos ao lado de Dumbledore.

– Milord, meu único desejo é servi-lo.

Voldemort voltou-se para os demais:

– Severus deve ser tratado com respeito e reconhecido como importante colaborador da causa. Desrespeito para com ele será punível, e eu saberei se isso acontecer. Ninguém esconde nada de Lord Voldemort.

De repente a barreira mental se ergueu novamente diante de Harry, uma barreira sólida e forte. Contudo, Harry a derrubou com facilidade, e uma cena conhecida se descortinou diante dele: um jovem Severus estava no laboratório e Voldemort estava com ele. Harry tinha visto essa cena antes, mas Severus o expulsara de sua mente, impedindo-o de ver mais.

Parece que ele estava no exato ponto onde tinha sido interrompido anteriormente: lentamente, tentando esconder toda sua relutância, Severus se colocou de joelhos diante de seu Lord, seus olhos na altura da cintura do outro. Esticou a mão e afastou as vestes de seu Mestre. Ele não usava nada por baixo.

Severus aproximou seu rosto do pênis semi-ereto e lambeu-o generosamente, provocando um gemido em Voldemort. Em seguida, lambeu e chupou delicadamente as bolotas, massageando-as.

– Hum... – fez Voldemort alto – Muito bom, Severus... Continue. Não seja tímido.

Obediente, Severus pegou a ponta e chupou-a, massageando a base com a outra mão. Voldemort gemeu alto e agarrou-lhe os cabelos, empurrando-o para abocanhar mais. Severus quase engasgou e sentiu a garganta arranhar com a força com que era obrigado a receber o pênis agora completamente ereto em sua boca. Rapidamente, ele se ajustou e passou a deslizar os lábios para cima e para baixo, aplicando sucção. Vez por outra, ele deixava os dentes roçarem a extensão do membro. Voldemort passou a se mexer, forçando mais e mais sua cabeça, aumentando o ritmo, usando a boca para lhe proporcionar prazer máximo. Severus tinha que ser rápido para não engasgar, mas sua garganta já estava ferida. Ele sentiu suas roupas deixando seu corpo magicamente, e ficou nu no chão frio.

Subitamente, Voldemort o forçou a ficar de quatro no chão e murmurou um feitiço, antes de arremeter com força para dentro de seu servo. Severus engoliu o grito e reprimiu a dor, forçando-se a relaxar – se ele ficasse tenso, só se machucaria ainda mais. Voldemort certamente não estava preocupado com isso: ele estocava de maneira bárbara, grunhido alto, usando-o com toda a força. Harry viu um filete se sangue escorrer-lhe perna abaixo.

Pelo ritmo que Voldemort imprimida, parecia que tudo iria terminar logo. Não foi assim. De repente, ele desmontou e murmurou outro feitiço. Severus estava deitado de costas, braços amarrados para cima, joelhos dobrados encostando nos ombros, totalmente exposto. Havia sangue em seu orifício alargado. Com um sorriso, Voldemort amarrou-lhe o pênis e puxou-o para trás, de tal modo que ele estava invertido, virado para trás, amassando-lhe os testículos, a ponta ameaçadoramente perto de seu ânus.

Harry estremeceu, solidário na dor que Severus deveria estar sentindo. Ele mal respirava, pálido, uma grossa camada de suor cobrindo o rosto. Voldemort puxou-lhe o pênis ainda mais, tentando fazê-lo entrar em sua própria abertura, e Severus soltou um grito de dor.

A reação de Voldemort não foi boa: ele conjurou uma vara grossa e usou-a para bater no pênis. Severus parecia que ia desmaiar de dor. A vara foi enfiada no seu orifício e o sangue voltou a jorrar.

Harry estava horrorizado. A sessão de tortura sexual continuou durante muito tempo, e Harry forçou-se a assistir, embora revoltasse e fisicamente enjoado, o estômago embrulhado.

Finalmente, Voldemort se cansou e desamarrou Severus. Havia muito sangue em seu corpo, cortes que se transformariam em cicatrizes, lesões e rupturas diversas.

– Você não deixa de ter seus talentos, Severus. Posso ver de onde vieram os comentários. Mas prefiro-o com poções.

Harry não soube dizer se Severus desmaiou de alívio ou de exaustão – o fato é que Voldemort o deixou como ele estava, nu, sangrando, desacordado, no chão do laboratório. Harry foi quase que imediatamente transportado para um outro pensamento.

O jovem Severus estava diante de Albus Dumbledore, no gabinete do diretor de Hogwarts. Embora fosse ainda jovem, via-se que ele não era mais um aluno.

– Severus, meu caro – Dumbledore sorriu, indo para a bandeja em sua mesa – Chá?

– Não, obrigado, diretor. Eu preciso lhe falar de um assunto importante.

– Entendo. Nesse caso, eu insisto que tome uma xícara de chá, Severus. Você parece muito tenso.

Relutantemente, ele aceitou o chá, dizendo:

– Sei que combate o Lord em ascensão.

– O nome dele é Voldemort, como ele mesmo prefere ser chamado.

Severus se encolheu diante do nome, mas continuou:

– Eu... estou associado a ele.

– Biscoitinhos de nata? Vão muito bem com o chá.

– Não, obrigado – Severus tomou um gole do chá e reconheceu imediatamente o gosto de Veritaserum – Ah. Claro.

– Lamento, mas você pode entender a necessidade do soro da verdade.

– Certamente. Eu estou disposto a encerrar minha associação com ele.

Dumbledore assentiu, pensativo:

– Não é tarefa das mais fáceis. Eu soube o que aconteceu com o jovem Regulus.

– Regulus Black era um tolo ainda maior do que seu irmão Sirius. – As palavras saíram com desprezo e desdém – Considero-me um pouco mais inteligente do que ele. E mais bem preparado também. Conheço Legilimência e Oclumência.

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam visivelmente. Severus continuou:

– Acredito que com sua ajuda eu consiga viver tempo suficiente para contar ao Ministério tudo que sei. Depois disso não me importo de morrer, seja nas mãos do Lord das Trevas, seja nas mãos de algum carrasco do Ministério da Magia.

– Você parece decidido, Severus. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

– Gostaria apenas que intercedesse junto ao Ministério, para que eu não fosse morto antes de conseguir dizer minha história. Minha vida pode não valer muita coisa, mas não quero que minha morte seja em vão. Se os associados do Lord me pegarem antes de eu falar...

Dumbledore o olhou com cuidado.

– É uma mudança bem grande para quem acreditava em seus ideais. Você tinha convicção nas idéias de Voldemort?

Severus estremeceu diante do nome, mas ele sentiu o efeito do soro forçando-o a responder:

– Ele tem muito poder, e isso me atraiu mais do que suas idéias. Embora na época elas não parecessem tão absurdas, confesso.

– E seu pai?

Severus ficou completamente hirto de tanta tensão.

– Eu me dissociei completamente dele há anos. Ele não tem influência nessa minha decisão de sair, assim como não teve na minha decisão de entrar. Ele não é associado do Lord, embora seja simpatizante da causa.

– Você disse que na época não achava as idéias de Voldemort – novo encolhimento – absurdas. E hoje?

– Hoje essas idéias não têm mais o mesmo apelo de antes. E ele não as honra, de qualquer modo.

– Mas esse não é o motivo pelo qual você está querendo sair, não é?

– Não – o soro o fez admitir – Não é.

Harry viu-o baixar a cabeça, evitando olhar Dumbledore.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, não aconteceu, Severus?

– Sim.

Então Severus ergueu a cabeça, olhando diretamente, e Harry teve um choque. Os olhos profundos transmitiam uma dor tão imensa e intensa, e uma súplica quase explícita para evitar a próxima pergunta. Severus parecia frágil, prestes a se quebrar como uma camada de gelo na superfície de um lago na primavera.

Dumbledore captou a súplica daquele olhar e disse suavemente, como se falasse com uma criança particularmente travessa:

– Muito bem, então. Vou usar Legilimência com sua permissão, Severus. Preciso saber, e peço desculpas pela intrusão, mas ela é necessária. Por favor, não resista.

– Não resistirei – A voz era miúda, como Harry jamais ouvira em Severus.

– _Legilimens!_

Lógico que Harry não podia saber o que Dumbledore estava vendo na mente de Severus. Mas a figura do jovem, seu rosto branco e trêmulo, seu olhar vazio, lhe deram a certeza de que verdades terríveis estavam sendo reveladas. Harry ficou impaciente.

De repente, Dumbledore soltou um suspiro e se sentou à mesa. Olhou para Severus. Naquele momento, o diretor de Hogwarts pareceu imensamente mais velho do que seus longos anos.

– Meu pobre rapaz...

Severus estava branco e tremia. Entre dentes, ele rosnou:

– Não preciso de sua piedade. Preciso apenas de sua ajuda.

– Eu posso ajudá-lo, Severus. Mas tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer que acredito ser mais interessante do que a perspectiva de passar o resto da vida em Azkaban.

– Uma morte rápida? – ironizou.

– Um trabalho para o lado que se opõe às trevas. Você é muito valioso, Severus. Seus conhecimentos de Legilimência e Oclumência o tornam ideal para ser um excelente espião.

– E isso não é uma morte rápida?

– Você tem todas as qualidades para ser um espião bem-sucedido. Eu conheço o risco inerente à atividade, e a única segurança que posso lhe oferecer é a do castelo de Hogwarts.

– Como assim?

– Há vagas abertas para o quadro docente. Gostaria que pensasse em se tornar professor de sua antiga escola.

– Ficou maluco? Se eu aceitar, ficaremos muito próximos um do outro. O Lord das Trevas vai desconfiar de alguma coisa, certamente. Terei a carreira de espião mais curta dessa guerra!

– Não, acho que ele ficará satisfeito, na verdade. Você lhe dirá que é a oportunidade que você esperava para se tornar um espião. Voldemort não tem nenhum agente operando em Hogwarts, e eu tenho certeza de que ele gostaria de ter informações a meu respeito.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Harry pôde ver o jogo de emoções passando por seu rosto. Após breves minutos, ele assentiu:

– Está bem. Sou qualificado para a posição de Defesa das Artes das Trevas.

– Sim, sim, diga isso a Voldemort. Mas na verdade, eu pensava mais em aproveitá-lo em Poções. Suas credenciais nessa área são absolutamente brilhantes.

Severus rapidamente reprimiu sua contrariedade e assentiu, os lábios pressionados numa linha reta.

– Entendo. Bom, talvez ano que vem eu possa me candidatar novamente?

Dumbledore sorriu, os olhinhos azuis faiscando.

– Quem sabe o que o futuro nos reserva? Enquanto isso, bem-vindo a Hogwarts, Severus.

As mãos foram apertadas, o contrato selado, e Harry observou Severus atentamente, dando-se conta de uma coisa.

Severus tinha certeza absoluta de que não sobreviveria.

Só tem mais um capítulo, pessoal!


	14. Capítulo 14

**REVIEWS ATUALIZADAS!**

**Kirina - **Eu também morro de pena do Sev, mas espero que esse capítulo compense as coisas um pouco... Demorou a sair aqui por problemas técnicos na Eu também estou postando na Seus pedidos de rebentos e finais melosos estão anotados para a continuação. Vamos ver o que a musa decide. Ela está com cada idéia...!

**Bru** - Que bom que você acompanhou até o final! Não posso prometer a continuação em breve, porque estou produzindo fics para dois festivais. Mas com certeza ela sai na primeira oportunidade.

**DarkAngelAngst** - Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado. Vou caprichar para a continuação ser a melhor possível.

**SafiraStar - **Pois é, esse é o último. Espero que você não se decepcione. Obrigada por suas palavras. E nem pense em deixar de postar sua fic! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

**Lilibeth - **Eu sempre achei que Voldemort precisa mostrar por que ele é tão temido que nem seu nome é pronunciado. Também concordo que Sev precisa muito ser amado. Harry também merece carinho, por isso os dois juntos são tão fófi!

Agora, sem mais delongas, ao último capítulo!

**Capítulo 14**

Nos dias que se seguiram, Harry foi especialmente atencioso com Severus na cama. Sob o pretexto de praticar o que tinha aprendido, Harry volta e meia enfiava-se no meio das pernas de Severus e usava sua boca para lhe dar o máximo de prazer. Beijava-o muito, tocava-o sempre, elogiava-o e tentava não se ofender quando Severus parecia surpreso com toda aquela atenção. Estava na cara que Severus nunca tinha tido namorados atenciosos, e que Lucius não fora o único a tratá-lo de maneira desprezível.

Tudo isso ficou claro feito água quando Harry insistiu para que Severus fizesse amor com ele. Harry precisou ser mesmo muito insistente e observou a relutância de Severus, que foi intensa.

– Você quer que minha educação sexual fique incompleta?

– Harry, você não precisa fazer isso.

– Mas eu quero tanto! Ter você dentro de mim vai ser mágico.

– Preciso avisar que isso pode ser doloroso.

– Não, você jamais me machucaria. Mesmo se doer, vai ser só da primeira vez. Por favor, não me negue isso.

Severus tremia. O garoto parecia irredutível. Ele não seria convencido.

– Harry, você precisa saber a verdade. Eu nunca fiz isso.

– Mesmo? Ai, é tão romântico. Assim você é uma espécie de virgem, não é? Mas eu confio em você totalmente. Quer me preparar? – ele passou a jarra de lubrificante.

Severus arregalou os olhos e encarou Harry. Ele não podia acreditar: o menino estava se oferecendo a ele, de bom grado e boa fé. Ele percorreu os olhos na pele jovem, impecável, e sentiu desejo de tocá-la, acariciá-la como se fosse a primeira vez.

Foi então, naquele momento, que Severus entendeu pela primeira vez que Harry não o estava usando. Por mais inacreditável que fosse, Harry era sincero e o amava de verdade, mesmo sendo ele quem era. Não que Harry soubesse, mas Severus se sentia grato mesmo assim. E ele o beijou cheio de emoção.

– Oh, Severus... – Harry parecia tão aceso – Por favor...

Ele pegou o lubrificante:

– Fique de bruços. É melhor para a primeira vez.

– Não, Severus. Eu quero ver o seu rosto, quero que você veja o meu.

Severus sentiu uma onda de desejo e beijou-o profundamente. Depois ele foi beijando o pescoço, o peito, a barriga, o umbigo, e então, ele ergueu as pernas de Harry e lambeu-lhe a abertura. Harry gritou de prazer, e Severus usou a língua para relaxar-lhe o orifício. Quando o garoto estava corcoveando, ele levou os dedos lambuzados ao local. Preparou-o muito bem, com todo o cuidado, usando até quatro dedos. Harry estava no limite de sua resistência.

– Severus, por favor!...

– Calma – passou a poção em si mesmo, e teve que se controlar, porque até mesmo o simples ato de lubrificar-se quase o fez gozar – Isso tem que ser feito direito.

Harry mantinha-se de pernas abertas e erguidas, os olhos verdes escuros de paixão, respiração ofegante, o corpo franzino suado. Severus achou aquilo tão adorável que o beijou no meio das pernas rapidamente e ele pulou, gritando. Em seguida, Severus posicionou-se na entrada.

– Pronto?

– Mais do que pronto!... – Harry ergueu os quadris, impaciente, e a pontinha terminou entrando um pouco – Mais, mais!

Severus deslizou para dentro, suave e lentamente. Ele nunca tinha sentido nada igual. Era tão quente e apertado, ele podia ficar lá para sempre. Ele se enterrou, saboreando as sensações daquela abertura virgem, ouvindo Harry gemer de prazer, deixando ambos se acostumarem àquilo. Quando Harry começou a se contorcer, ele pôs-se em movimento Primeiro lentamente, depois mais fundo, até sentir roçar em algo lá dentro de Harry e o garoto pulou:

– Oh, meu Deus!... Faz de novo!

Severus obedeceu e o rapaz pareceu enlouquecer, dizendo coisas incoerentes misturadas a juras eternas de amor. Para ser sincero, Severus não estava em melhor estado, alucinado de tanto prazer. Ele teve a presença de espírito de estimular Harry com as mãos, e isso foi o que bastou para o jovem – ele explodiu com um urro, sua semente indo parar até no queixo de Severus, o rosto todo contorcido de êxtase intenso. Mais do que isso: seu orgasmo o fizera enrijecer os músculos e a pressão extra no pênis de Severo o precipitara ao clímax também.

Ofegantes, suados, eles se abraçaram enquanto as ondas de prazer percorriam seus corpos. Quando recobrou a consciência, Severus usou um feitiço para limpá-los, embora soubesse que eles logo estariam no chuveiro, fazendo amor debaixo d'água, como era de costume num dia quente como aquele.

A Legilimência continuou, e Harry já não era detido pelas barreiras mentais de Severus. Ele via todo o sofrimento de seu professor, suas atividades como Death Eater, os maus-tratos com o pai. A intimidade sexual dera a Harry confiança também no plano mental, e o rapaz se revelara um Legimens de grande categoria.

– Você progrediu imensamente – Severus parecia satisfeito – Acho que em breve poderá enfrentar seu inimigo.

– Não sei, não. Eu quebro todas as suas barreiras mentais, mas você ainda me esconde coisas. Por quê, Severus? Não confia em mim?

– Ora, um homem não tem direito a ter seus segredos?

– Severus, não mude de assunto.

– Se você não consegue achar esses supostos segredos em minha mente, como pode ter certeza de que estou escondendo alguma coisa?

– Eu vejo em seus olhos.

– Ahá. Entendeu agora como o contato visual é importante em Legilimência?

– Está mudando de assunto de novo – Harry se esforçou para tentar extrair o conhecimento direto de sua mente – Está tentando esconder uma preocupação... Preocupação comigo. Está preocupado comigo.

– Tem certeza?

– O verão está acabando, é esse o motivo – continuou Harry – Você está determinado a terminar tudo entre nós quando eu for embora!

– Harry, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Você já sabia.

– Eu pensei que você fosse mudar de idéia – o garoto parecia angustiado – Severus, eu te amo. E você também sente alguma coisa por mim, não pode negar.

– Harry, use a cabeça. Isso não cairia bem para Dumbledore. Seria um escândalo enorme.

– Eu não ligo para os outros vão dizer. Só gostaria de falar para meus amigos, de qualquer jeito.

– Pense em sua segurança. O Lord das Trevas vai pensar que todos os seus aniversários chegaram no mesmo dia, minha vida de espião seria encerrada e sua reputação perante o mundo bruxo estaria na lama! Você arruinaria sua vida, Harry. Não vale a pena.

– Você quer dizer que I _você /i _ não vale a pena.

– É a verdade. Fico honrado com os sentimentos que você me dedica, mas eles são passageiros. Você certamente encontrará, em breve, alguém mais digno, mais bonito, mais jovem e que seja mais merecedor de suas atenções.

– Severus, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer? Eu amo você de verdade, não estou brincando. A questão é saber como você se sente a meu respeito.

– Meus sentimentos não são importantes. Minha decisão é final – ele olhou duramente para Harry, o velho e odiado professor de volta – Se não gosta dela, posso arranjar para você ir mais cedo para junto de seus amigos e livrá-lo de minha presença, se ela o incomoda.

– Não! – disse Harry – Não, não quero me separar de você. Por favor.

– Então você cessará esse assunto imediatamente e nunca mais tocará nisso.

– Antes eu preciso deixar uma coisa bem clara: eu vou procurá-lo em Hogwarts. Podemos ser amigos, não? Conversar um pouco? O que diz?

Severus hesitou. A proximidade talvez não fosse uma boa idéia. Aquela semana longe, que Harry passaria em Grimmauld Place, podia ser providencial para ambos colocarem a cabeça no lugar depois do idílio dos últimos tempos.

– Harry, podemos discutir isso melhor em Hogwarts – resolveu não se comprometer.

– Está bem – Harry abraçou-se a ele – Mas não duvide do que eu sinto por você.

Severus não respondeu. Harry continuamente o surpreendia com suas demonstrações de carinho, como a que acabava de fazer. O amargo professor guardava todos aqueles momentos cuidadosamente em sua memória, ciente de que em breve ele só teria as lembranças de Harry para amenizar sua solidão. Harry se separaria dele, como era natural, e ele ficaria sozinho, pois era assim que gente com ele merecia ficar.

Nos últimos dias que passaram juntos, Harry e Severus praticamente não se desgrudaram, fazendo amor sempre que estavam acordados, parando apenas para comer e tomar banho – ainda assim, eles usavam a criatividade para adicionar sexo até nessas duas atividades.

A separação iminente não era mais mencionada, mas Severus via um jeito triste no olhar de Harry, às vezes, quando o rapaz achava que ele não percebia. Severus odiava ter que magoá-lo desse jeito, mas era para o próprio bem de Harry. Algum dia ele iria entender e talvez até agradecesse.

Por sua vez, Severus não podia negar que sentia algo por Harry e a separação também não lhe seria indolor, de jeito algum. O tempo que eles tinham passado juntos desde o aniversário de Harry tinha sido o melhor de toda a sua vida. Severus tinha que reconhecer que Harry lhe provocava emoções, e ele estava a um passo de sentir-se digno de ser amado. Era um sentimento perigoso para alguém como ele, que nunca seria aceito por pessoas dignas. Talvez por ter sentimentos genuínos por Harry é que Severus insistisse na sua separação. Ele não queria ver o rapaz manchado por sua escuridão, por seus pecados, por tudo que ele era. Harry era limpo, puro, jovem – merecia coisa muito melhor do que alguém como ele.

Até que eles tivessem que dar adeus, porém, Severus teve um amante sincero, gentil e atencioso. Harry tinha a virilidade de seus 17 anos e a dedicação de um apaixonado, uma combinação que resultou em longas e inebriantes sessões de sexo memorável. Rapidamente o rapaz venceu sua inexperiência e decorou seu corpo com precisão, arrancando dele reações que nunca ninguém sequer tinha se preocupado em obter dele. Severus sentiu coisas das quais não sabia o nome e que não imaginava existirem.

O jovem Gryffindor descobriu que preferia ser possuído a assumir um papel mais dominante, embora Severus com freqüência oferecesse seu corpo para que ele o penetrasse. Mas a sensação de estar dentro de Harry era exuberante, e Severus podia ver seu membro reagindo toda vez que Harry rebolava sugestivamente seu traseirinho bem-feito. Era pura tentação.

Muitas noites, Severus ficava acordado, vendo Harry dormir na calada da noite. Ele observava os cílios grandes, o corpo nu deitado de bruços, o cabelo eternamente desarrumado, a boca semi-aberta, babando levemente. Seu coração se apertava nessas horas, imaginando que em breve Harry voltaria a odiá-lo, e que era assim que as coisas deveriam ser. Contudo, ele nunca conseguia ficar observando muito tempo: ou Harry acordava e eles faziam amor apaixonadamente, ou Harry se aninhava todo para ficar agarradinho a seu corpo. Como ele conseguiria dormir sozinho depois de ter aquela presença persistente em sua cama?

Além de constante, o sexo era intenso. Harry gostava de lhe dar prazer oral, e constantemente, Severus era abocanhado de surpresa, seu pênis se enrijecendo dentro da boca de Harry. Muitas manhãs ele foi acordado com as atenções orais, que em seguida se transformaram em memoráveis 69s.

Severus sabia que Harry queria sexo anal, com paixão e intensidade, toda vez que ele se rebolava e o olhava de maneira libidinosa por cima dos ombros. E Severus o satisfazia, enterrando-se dentro de sua abertura apertadinha e quente, enfiando até achar o botãozinho de felicidade dentro de seu corpo. Os gemidos e as palavras doces que ele dizia só incentivavam Severus a lhe dar o máximo de prazer possível. Harry gritava o nome de Severus quando gozava, e esse som estava permanentemente gravado nos ouvidos de seu professor.

Embora não tivesse mais tocado no assunto, Harry claramente estava inconformado com a separação iminente. Prova disso foi que a última aula de Legilimência foi dedicada inteiramente a uma espécie de caçada, dentro da mente de Severus, às respostas a suas perguntas. Harry não encontrou o que buscava e ficou frustrado. Severus, aliviado.

Sempre inexorável, o tempo passou, e chegou a hora de Harry ir para Grimmauld Place. Deveria ser uma ocasião feliz, a do reencontro com seus amigos mais queridos, mas o garoto parecia plenamente deprimido com a perspectiva de dar adeus a alguém com quem tinha partilhado uma intimidade inédita. Naquela que seria a última noite dos dois, Harry mal tocou na comida durante o jantar, encarando Severus com uma insistência que beirava a falta de educação. Severus evitava falar qualquer coisa, temendo degenerar em uma discussão. Mas o olhar que Harry lhe lançava não era de raiva.

Sem uma palavra, o rapaz deixou-se escorregar da cadeira para o chão e engatinhou por debaixo da mesa até a cadeira de Severus. Ali mesmo, debaixo da mesa, ele se posicionou entre as pernas de Severus, abriu-lhe as calças e retirou-lhe o membro, beijando-o com carinho e devoção. Severus olhou para baixo, e viu Harry o encarando, a boca cheia, o olhar de súplica, desejo e amor.

As atenções orais do rapaz rapidamente o deixaram rijo, e Harry passou a chupar, alternando a sucção com passadas de língua sobre o membro rijo e pulsante. Geralmente silencioso durante o sexo, Severus não pôde evitar um gemido quando ele passou a dar lambidas rápidas sobre a glande, espalhando o líquido que saía da abertura.

Então Harry arrastou para trás a cadeira de Severus e saiu de baixo da mesa, para livrar-se das roupas e sentar-se no colo de Severus, ajeitando-se de pernas abertas sobre ele. Harry tomou a ereção dele e guiou-a para dentro de si, lentamente sentando-se sobre ela, prendendo a respiração, jogando a cabeça para trás ao sentir tudo aquilo entrando no seu corpo mal-preparado. Quando seu corpo se ajustou à invasão, ele elevou os quadris e depois os baixou novamente, começando a cavalgar, enterrando-se mais e mais sobre o pênis. A sucessão de diferentes expressões no rosto de Severus evidenciava as emoções que Harry provocava nele e o rapaz se sentiu orgulhoso por fazer o homem estóico e reservado incapaz de reprimir seus sentimentos. Severus acompanhava o ritmo de Harry, erguendo seus quadris ao mesmo tempo em que usava as mãos para masturbar o membro de Harry, preso entre seus corpos.

Os gemidos se transformaram em gritos e Harry ia para cima e para baixo com força e paixão, inebriado, a mão de Severus em sua ereção só intensificando as emoções. Gritando o nome de seu amante, ele explodiu, sua semente jorrando entre os dois. Ao mesmo tempo, seus músculos internos se fecharam ao redor do membro de Severus, levando-o também a um orgasmo poderoso. Harry se abraçou a ele, ofegante, e distribuiu-lhe beijos por todo o rosto. Ambos ficaram juntos assim por algum tempo, sentindo a respiração aos poucos se normalizar.

Naquela noite, previsivelmente, nenhum dos dois dormiu. Ele transaram alucinadamente, como se quisessem gravar o toque um do outro em suas peles. Mesmo entre uma rodada e outra, não havia sono. Eles ficavam abraçados, escutando a respiração um do outro, deixando o cheiro entrar em suas narinas e ficar registrado no cérebro, curtindo os últimos momentos, tentando imprimir em suas mentes o máximo de lembranças.

O dia amanheceu e a última trepada dos dois foi no chuveiro, Harry de frente para a parede, Severus segurando-lhe os quadris e enfiando com carinho, uma transa lenta sob a água corrente que poderia ter demorado horas.

O café foi rápido e silencioso, pois a bem da verdade, nenhum dos dois conseguiu comer coisa alguma.

A hora aproximava-se.

– Já arrumou suas coisas?

– Já. Não tenho muita coisa.

– Verifique se não esqueceu nada.

– Já fiz isso.

– Esta é a chave de portal que Dumbledore mandou – apontou para um novelo de lã cinza – Vai ser ativada em breve.

– Eu sei. Severus, eu gostaria de lhe agradecer. Nunca me esquecerei desse verão.

– Nem eu – um meio-sorriso.

– Quando estivermos só nós dois, posso continuar a chamá-lo de Severus? Afinal, somos amigos, não somos?

– Está bem, Harry.

– Eu vou sentir sua falta.

Hora de mudar de assunto.

– Está quase na hora.

De repente, num impulso, Harry se projetou para frente, colou seus lábios nos dele e beijou-o profundamente, o gosto de creme dental recém-usado espalhando-se pelos dois. Os dois ficaram muito tempo assim, uma espécie de desespero mudo enquanto eles se acariciavam com os lábios e línguas.

Relutantemente, Harry se desgrudou dele, sussurrando.

– Eu te amo, Severus. Não se esqueça disso.

Ele queria evitar uma cena.

– Harry, não...

Foi interrompido:

– Tá na minha hora – o rapaz pegou o malão e a vassoura numa mão e a chave de portal na outra – Adeus, meu amor. Vejo você em Hogwarts.

Harry sentiu o puxão no umbigo e viu a cabana de Severus se desfazer diante de seus olhos. Ele não viu o Mestre de Poções ficar de pé, parado, encarando o espaço vazio no espaço onde ele estivera segundos antes.

Harry jamais soube que seu professor passou praticamente o dia inteiro no laboratório, preparando, pela segunda vez naquele verão, uma poção delicada, rara e proibida, uma que fazia sonhar o desejo mais íntimo de quem a tomava. Harry também nunca ficou sabendo que naquela noite Severus sonhou com o desejo de seu coração: uma vida tranqüila, pacífica e comum ao lado de Harry James Potter.

b THE END /b 

i A ser continuado em "A longa noite de nós dois" /i 


End file.
